cambiando la historia crepúsculo
by sarabi771
Summary: Alguna vez has soñado con ser parte de uno de tus libros favoritos bueno Mina no lo soñaba pero a veces la vida trae sorpresa que uno no espera y encontramos nuestro lugar donde menos lo esperamos
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Todos los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer lo que no reconozcan como personajes alternos y locuras son de la invención de mi ociosa cabecita

Decir que Mina era una fanática de crepúsculo y esa saga de vampiros no es decir mucho a decir verdad la historia no es del todo mala o eso solía pensar solo que por dios la autora estaba enamorada de la idea del amor de eso no hay duda idealizar tanto una historia resulta incluso hasta enfermizo pero en fin quien era ella para juzgar imaginen su sorpresa cuando su mejor amiga le regalo los libros los había leído en la escuela cuando salieron ya que fueron el boom y en clases para hacerlos leer pedían sugerencias y claro no falto la chica que los sugirió los demás las que la secundaron y pues imaginen el resto.

Nadia su amiga sabía que ella amaba leer de hecho la autora le agradaba su libro la huésped era de los que más le gustaban aunque debo decir que crepúsculo fue una amarga desilusión para ella como ya dije no fue una mala historia pero en fin, el punto es que Nadia pensó que sería un buen regalo y bien dice el dicho a caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo además porque no admitirlo después de leer crepúsculo y luna nueva quería saber el final de la historia sin importar lo melosa que pareciera los leyó y pese a que no fueron de su completo agrado era una buena trama y aunque fuese su gusto culposo ella solía releer esa historia con ansias y aquí es donde los problemas reales empiezan si porque verán no sé cómo será ustedes cuando leen pero Mina suele sumergirse en un estado de ensimismamiento que no le permite ver lo que pasa a su alrededor y aquí es cuando todo cambio o bueno cuando su vida se fue al traste


	2. Chapter 2

**El inicio 1**

Esa mañana como de costumbre Mina salió tarde de casa y no desayuno una de las ventajas de vivir sola y sin que les importes un bledo a tus padres es que puedes hacer y deshacer a tu antojo o al menos eso decía cada mañana para no sentir que su vida era tan miserable como ella la sentía a veces. Si porque Mina era una joven de unos 17 años de edad estaba aquí estancada ahora que su padre había decidido volver a casarse su madrastra la odiaba y como casi era una adulta su padre solo le enviaba dinero su madre bueno solo diremos que era una mujer que creía que la mejor terapia para el abandono era la bebida después de su quinta salida de la clínica de rehabilitación a los 15 y la golpiza que la acompaño Mina decidió que no quería lidiar más con eso y recurrió a su padre ese fue el último favor que él le hizo a ella le ayudo a ganarse su emancipación y la ayudaba económicamente pero nada de cariño o amor, así era mejor ella lo prefería nada de hipocresía que pudiera dañarla después de todo.

Camino segura hacia el puesto de revistas a tres calles de su escuela y se detuvo al oír un saludo conocido

-chiquilla baja de las nubes y cierra los malditos libros cuando camines por la calle

-tratare de hacerlo señora Smith

Mina sonrió a la anciana dueña del puesto siempre la regañaba por ser tan distraída e ir en las nubes pero eso era mejor que su realidad bueno tal vez no pero que más daba compro unas frituras para desayunar ya que estaba segura de que no aguantaría sin nada hasta el almuerzo y siguió su recorrido el ultimo que daría.

Se dispuso a cruzar la calle como todas las mañanas sin embargo algo distrajo de su rutina mientras leía sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y luego sus cabellos se agitaron con un viento helado escucho un susurro a su alrededor y busco algo paranoica mientras cerraba su libro de crepúsculo el cual releía por quinta ocasión se sentía observada no estaba cómoda era como si algo la acosará desde las sombras trato de no darle importancia y cruzo la calle pero esos momentos donde Mina rompió su rutina tan medida y estudiada resultarían fatales ya que al cruzar un autobús impacto de lleno en ella mientras una figura la veía desde las sombras.

-listo esta hecho Mina Steven se te concederá una nueva vida solo tú sabes como la aprovecharas y dios sabe los cambios que harás –susurro esa voz y desapareció en las sombras mientras dejaba un gran revuelo a sus espaldas, mientras paramédicos llegaban a la escena del siniestro

Mina escuchaba las voces lejanas que parecían susurrar

-quédate aquí chica lucha

-la estamos perdiendo

Eran como molestos zumbidos en sus oídos que pretendían ella no se iba a ningún lado o sí que se detuvieran la molestaban de pronto esas voces se fueron haciendo más débiles dejándola en la completa oscuridad y silencio


	3. Chapter 3

**Despertando en una nueva o vieja perspectiva**

La cabeza le dolía estaba molesta tenía hambre y sobre todo se sentía muy confusa podía ver una luz brillante que la incomodaba donde carajos estaba Mina trato de incorporarse solo para darse cuenta de que le era imposible su cabeza la estaba matando paso así aproximadamente como unas 2 horas cuando sintió que podría hacerlo se incorporó aún mareada y observo su entorno, estaba en una especie de bosque lo cual era algo impresionante ya que ella solía vivir en no lograba recordarlo de pronto el dolor de cabeza regreso más intenso que antes.

Mina suspiro frustrada bien no importa donde solía vivir sino donde estaba se levantó y comenzó a revisarse en busca de algún daño al no encontrarlo se levantó ahora más segura al parecer todo estaba en su lugar y este estado de debilidad tal vez fuera de hambre recorrió un gran tramo de bosque antes de encontrarse con una larga carretera ahí vio un anuncio que anunciaba

"Bienvenidos a Forks"

Forks ese lugar le sonaba pero de donde bueno no tenía mucha relevancia a decir verdad ella estaba más preocupada por su aparente debilidad ya que esta comenzaba a pasarle factura podía escuchar a su estómago rugir con ganas sintió como sus piernas le temblaban y como poco a poco las fuerzas la abandonaban y se derrumbó en ese momento.

Dos jóvenes caminaban por la carretera tenían toda la gracia que se podía esperar de dioses eran un atractivo visual sin precedentes sin duda, de pronto los jóvenes se detuvieron ante una chica tirada en medio de la carretera uno de ellos se movió veloz cual rayo a por ella estuvo de vuelta con el otro en un segundo.

-esta chica no es de por aquí verdad – pregunto el que había alcanzado a la chica mientras miraba al otro el chico parecía algo alterado por la presencia de esta

-solo respira hermano una cosa a la vez –le indico el otro el chico se relajó un poco y miro con más detenimiento a la chica no era nadie que ellos conocieran de eso no había duda

-deberíamos llevarla con Carlise parece inconsciente y no creo que sea correcto dejarla aquí

El otro chico asintió y así se llevaron a una inconsciente Mina la cual en su siguiente despertar se revolvió en unas cómodas sabanas

-sabanas – se susurró a si misma –donde estoy –trato de incorporarse pero aun estaba débil después de un rato llego a verla un hombre muy apuesto joven al parecer era su médico ya que llevaba bata y la inspeccionaba analíticamente con su mirada era extremadamente guapo era un hombre rubio con unos impresionantes ojos mieles que parecían dorados, de pronto le vino otro dolor de cabeza su mente corría frenética tras esos pensamientos doctor ojos dorados

-Carlise –susurro incrédula mientras miraba al joven doctor este se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre en labios de su paciente estaba seguro de no conocerla

-esto tiene que ser un sueño estoy delirando – se repetía la chica de manera incrédula encerrándose en si misma ignorando al doctor de pronto este trato de tomar su mano pero Mina fue más rápida y la retiro

-donde estoy –pregunto aún algo alterada

-estas en Forks mis hijos te encontraron en la carretera tirada- la chica comenzó a hacer memoria recordaba el bosque la carretera pero debió estar inconsciente

–disculpa note que sabes mi nombre nos conocemos

Mina estaba perpleja porque se acababa de dar cuenta que tal vez y solo tal vez esto no era una locura momentánea que su mente había creado tuvo otro intenso dolor de cabeza recordó esa mañana salir tarde su libro recordó a la señora Smith los susurros en la oscuridad y el accidente se sujetó con fuerza la cabeza mientras gritaba teniendo un ataque de pánico

Carlise estaba asombrado nunca había visto nada como esta chica la sedaron rápidamente y la chica volvió a caer en la inconsciencia

Días después Mina estaba más recuperada y fuerte aunque ahora que había asimilado su realidad y para su desgracia comprobado que esto no era un sueño estaba en una encrucijada no sabía que hacer no podía ir a ningún lado y el conocer esta historia no ayudaba a su causa notaba como Carlise la miraba interesado ella no quería ser parte de esta historia a decir verdad quería volver a su vida bien que mal era su vida después de todo pero lo primero sería salir de ese hospital y de la vigilancia constante de los Cullen porque o si desde ese desliz la vigilaban al menos lo hacían quienes debían ser Jasper y Emmet sería duro huir de ahí con ellos cuidando sus pasos bueno a quien quería engañar sería imposible pero su cabezonería no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los Cullen**

Vigilar a la chica que habían rescatado resulto una de las tareas más tediosas que se le habían asignado alguna vez a Emmet Cullen esa chica no hacía más que sentarse y observar por la ventana y tomar anotaciones en una pequeña libreta notaba como los miraba de manera recelosa contantemente y hacía anotaciones con más frecuencia

-esto es muy aburrido si tan solo Edward estuviera aquí podríamos saber al menos que piensa que tanto escribe

-lo sé pero hoy está más agitada que otros días aunque sus estados de ánimo cambia con demasiado brutalidad es como si no quisiera establecer una sensación precisa

-es humana son imprecisos Jazz

-no es como si ella supiera que intento registrar su humor y lo cambiara constantemente no lo entiendo

-no creo que alguien pueda hacer eso

-no lo sé es la impresión que me da ojala Edward pueda descifrarla mejor que nosotros-comentaba Jasper ahora preocupado no entendía como esa humana podía estar evadiendo su don porque ele estaba seguro que eso era precisamente lo que esa chiquilla estaba haciendo y nadie le quitaría esa idea de la mente

 **Dentro del hospital**

Era el momento Mina estaba segura que ahora los Cullen estaban en el colegio podría huir no había guardia y el doctor estaba ocupado en sus rondas podría salir de este lugar y ordenar sus ideas con más calma se deslizo fuera de su cama de hospital ahora más fuerte podía caminar con más calma sabía que no podía postergarlo más pronto tendrían que informar a las autoridades de ella ya que no contaba con ninguna pertenencia o identificación y eso sin duda les interesaría hasta el momento había podido evitar ese asunto ya que solo llevaba dos días ahí y su estado había sido algo delicado pero sabía que ya no lo postergarían más sería mejor salir pitando de ahí Se colocó su ropa y salió del hospital lo más rápido que pudo mientras caminaba trataba de trazar un plan en su mente; grande fue su sorpresa cuando a unos 20 metros cuando salía del campo visual del hospital se topó con un rubia espectacular que la observaba desde un lujoso auto rojo parecía haberla estado esperando

Mina no sabía cómo actuar sabía por los libros que Rosalie era algo inestable muy leal a su familia y su seguridad así que si eso le preocupaba lo suficiente no montaría una escena que pudiese perjudicarlos así que decidió solo seguir de largo ignorándola pero ella le cerró el paso con el auto

-no voy a volver así que ahórratelo – le espeto molesta Mina mientras Rosalie la miraba furiosa podía ver a través de sus ojos dorados como se oscurecía por su molestia

-si lo harás es lo que debes hacer no meterás en problemas a Carlise

-no lo estará solo dirán que una paciente escapo y no fue en su ala si no en el de otro doctor y en otra guardia así que apártate no es como si pudieses hacer algo de cualquier forma o si – le dijo mina retándola a hacerlo presionando sus botones Rosalie ahora estaba furiosa y no midiendo la sujeto con fuerza sin hacerle daño pero Mina podía sentir su frustración y como se contenía retiro su mano con sumo cuidado pero la actitud de ella la molesto

-sabes estas exagerando nadie me conoce no me buscaran ahora déjame tranquila quieres será lo mejor para todos – Rosalie quería hacerlo pero Carlise les había dicho que había algo diferente en esta chica que debían observarla obviamente ella no confiaba de todo en Emmet ya que él decía que la chica era insulsa y boba pero no para Rose ella había escuchado a Jasper y las actitudes de la chica no eran normales no ella no dejaría que nada amenazara a su familia

Mina estaba fastidiada así que tiro con brusquedad de la mano de Rosalie solo para toparse con ella más molesta sujetándola ahora más violentamente podía ver la duda en sus ojos y al fin se rindió que daño podía hacer seguir un plan diferente lidiar con lo Cullens después de todo ya lo había perdido todo no es así

-sabes yo que tu dejaría de apretar si me haces daño alguien podría enterarse de que son ustedes y eso sí sería malo no crees Rosalie –eso desarmo a la rubia que la soltó de inmediato como si su contacto quemara y la miro asombrada sin embargo salió rápido de su asombro y la subió al auto le puso el cinturón y salió manejando a gran velocidad de ahí Mina apenas tuvo tiempo para ver qué pasaba después de unos 5 minutos llegaron a una gran casa la cual estaba llena de ventanales Mina la reconoció de inmediato estaba en el lugar de los Cullen Rosalie la tomo en brazos como una bebe y se movió veloz dentro solo para toparse de cara con una mujer al igual que ella muy atractiva pero había algo más en ella emanaba una extraña aura que te hacía sentir protegido para una chica como Mina eso resultaba una droga no podía parar de ver a esta mujer con ojos de confianza la mujer sin embargo miraba a Mina y a Rosalie algo exaltada

-Rose pero porque

-reúne a todos es urgente –dijo Rosalie sin prestarle atención llevo a la chica a una especie de sala y en menos de 30 segundos ya estaban todos ahí

-ella lo sabe

-sabe que

-lo que somos –completo con asombro un chico de cabello castaño y ojos dorados

"Así que este es el maravillosos Edward bah no es la gran cosa bien y ahora lee mi mente bien ahora que hacer para sacarlo de aquí" pensó la chica mientras el semblante del vampiro la miraba serio divertido y después molesto

-qué hiciste – le reclamo

-bueno no me gusta que la gente husmee mis pensamientos sin mi permiso gracias

-como lo sabes cómo puede saber de tu don – pregunto incrédulo Emmet

-en realidad nada de esto es necesario créanme solo tiene que dejarme ir nadie se enterara de su pequeño secreto saben solo quiero irme

-eso es interesante jovencita a donde irías –pregunto el medico ahora interesado esa pregunta desconcertó a Mina si bien quería irse a donde iría no podía salir de aquí tan fácilmente estaba claro que de alguna manera había terminado en este maldito libro que podía hacer

-eso lo resolveré sobre la marcha dejen de preocuparse – dijo tratando de dar media vuelta y correr solo para ser atrapada por una chica menuda y linda castaña de cabello corto y ojos miel parecía un duendecillo la vidente como había olvidado a la vidente

-lo olvide tu puedes ver lo que intento cierto

-sí y ninguno de tus pequeños planes va a funcionar así que porque no te sientas y dejas de maquinar con esa pequeña cabeza tuya y nos cuentas tu historia ya que al parecer tus tretas para bloquear a mis hermanos han resultado pero conmigo no funcionaran ya que conforme piensas mis visiones se adaptaran –Mina la miro sabía que era mala idea provocarla pero de inmediato vinieron a su mente los lobos la reserva sabía que ella no podría ver nada ahí quiso refrenar el pensamiento pero era tarde su mente tomo la decisión la reserva la protegería el tratado ellos no podían seguirla ahí

-que fue eso

-no sé de qué hablas

-no puedo verte más que es eso que has hecho

-no pensaras Edward lo está pensando –mina apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear al vampiro con un pensamiento incoherente

-no lo sé –contesto este frustrado

-tal vez deberíamos relajarnos todos – sugirió jasper analizando a sus hermanos y la chica que ahora estaba muy alterada como un animal acorralado

-podrías contarnos tu historia Edward no entrara en tu mente a no ser que tú se lo permitas te doy mi palabra –prometió el doctor mientras miraba a su hijo de forma significativa este solo asintió molesto

Mina suspiro cansada que debía contarles no podía hacer mucho estaba atrapada aquí mientras fuera un enigma para ellos escapar le estaría prohibido así que no había mucho que hacer decidió contar una versión más tranquila era una viajera había huido de casa conto su historia familiar y que era independiente que iba rumbo a Canadá a conocer y que se había desmayado porque no había comido en días sonaba flojo pero era lo más cercano a la realidad que se podía permitir, de inmediato se sintió mal por la mentira ya que la mirada que le dedico Esme era de compasión pura sin embargo Jasper la miraba interrogante al igual que Alice y la mirada de Edward era de incredulidad pura

-hay algo que me gustaría saber cómo lo haces porque no puedo verte y cuando logro hacerlo veo solo fragmentos –todo el mundo miro con reproche a Alice

-hay por favor sabe lo de los dones para que mentirle además no sé cómo lo hace y eso me produce molestia y no tengo la intención de tener jaquecas

-yo solo eso es, precisamente parte de lo que no quiero explicar –comento la chica arisca mirando mal a la vidente mientras se aferraba más a su plan de la reserva

-bueno ya les conté ahora solo quiero irme si me disculpan –tanto Edward como Alice cerraron filas delante de ella

-o por favor no pueden detenerme no importa lo mucho que lo intenten lo saben verdad –dijo ella retándolos pudo oír claramente como apretaba los nudillos el vampiro molesto

-puede ser pero porque no te quedas aquí no tienes a donde ir además es de noche y podría ser peligroso para ti –comento Esme

 _"Bien ahí viene la culpa no la sientas estas perdida si la sientes solo no la mires no es mamá tu estas sola recuérdalo no caigas estas perdida si lo haces te atraparan" pensaba desesperada Mina pre el aura de Esme y la falta de cariño que ella había experimentado desde el divorcio de sus padres hizo mella de ella no pudo resistirse_

Fue muy tarde la vampira consiguió su cometido y así fue como finalmente Mina decidió quedarse aquí con los vampiros vegetarianos más famosos de la historia pero con extrañeza comenzó a darse cuenta que mientras más tiempo pasaba en esta dimensión más difícil le era recordar su hogar pronto solo sería un personaje más en esta pantomima ya lo era había olvidado su nombre y partes de su vida solo recordaba los detalles útiles como el cómo seguiría la historia no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar para que no cambiase lo que debía pasar o no lo alterase tanto esto le producía malestar continuamente y el que en realidad ellos fueran tan malditamente encantadores no ayudaba al cometido de mantenerlos alejados cada vez se sentía más cómoda entre ellos como si perteneciese aquí y le estaba costando un trabajo monumental recordarse a sí misma que ella no pertenecía aquí que debía volver si es que podía hacerlo aunque a quien engañaba no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo regresar a su hogar así que porque no solo entregarse a esta locura es decir que podía salir mal después de todo

Para desgracia de Mina pese a todo pronóstico la historia no cambiaba se preguntaba continuamente cuando aparecería Bella aquí para distraer un poco a los chupa sangres y así ella poder tener un respiro de sus nuevos amigos los quería si pero era incomodo tenerlos siempre encima de ella, llegó la hora de entrar al instituto y ahí vino otro problema como que la presentarían ella no tenía apellido al menos aquí la habían privado de él había buscado continuamente un indicio de su antigua vida con los pocos recuerdos que aún poseía de sí misma y nada era como si no existiera curioso era la única persona real de esa parodia de vida y era la única que parecía no aparecer para nada y ni hablar de sus intentos fallidos de escape es decir tratar de huir del lector de mentes o la máquina de veo tu futuro era terrible Alice estaba frustrada por no ver sus decisiones pero no se apartaba de ella en ningún momento y Edward estaba cada día tratando de leer su mente

-deja de maquinar ideas no te dejare sola aun cuando desapareces de mi campo de visión y Ed aunque no pueda leerte te vigilamos sabes que somos más rápidos y que no podrías lograrlo así que deja de intentarlo – le susurro Alice divertida

-lo se Alice sabes puedes ser una verdadera molestia

-o vamos Mia no es tan malo además hoy es un nuevo curso vamos – me dijo Emmet llamándome con el nuevo nombre que me habían dado

-déjala Emmet es bueno ver que alguien aspire a algo diferente a estar aquí además porque no dejarla hacer mientras sus planes no nos dañen

Mia miro con agradecimiento a Rosalie a decir verdad era la única que realmente le gustaba de ellos era tan fuerte y decidida y porque no decirlo le gustaba que le diera su espacio y la dejara hacer Alice y Edward la volvían loca con sus cosas y sus continuas checadas Emmet no era mejor siempre molestándola retándola y Jasper o Jasper era un completo misterio parecía intrigado con sus emociones al parecer era una especie de acertijo gigante que él estaba dispuesto a resolver

Al llegar al instituto ella se dio cuenta lastimeramente que Bella aun no aparecía así que la atención de los personajes de esta charada se concentraba en ella

-bien entonces estamos claro tu nombre es Amelia Culles serás presentada como la hermana menor de Edward, Emmet y Alice queda claro -volvía a aclararle de modo imperioso Jasper

-si ya entendí pero porque soy hermana de ellos

-eres más parecida a ellos –contesto con simpleza este

-si pero que no se supone que todos somos adoptados no tiene mucho sentido si nos parecemos o no además si soy menor a ellos porque estoy en su grado de verás esperan que la gente crea que hay alguna relación sanguínea entre nosotros es decir se han mirado en un espejo no nos parecemos en nada nadie podría creer que soy una de ustedes qué tal si me dejan ir y creo una historia falsa por mi cuenta

-en eso ella tiene un punto es guapa es cierto pero no parece uno de nosotros- todos miraron mal a la rubia pero esta estaba firme en su opinión una que en verdad Mina agradecía es decir en qué mundo bizarro ella podía pasar por un chupa sangres su piel bronceada la delataba en cuanto la miraban

-no importa solo será hermana consanguínea mía por eso Edward estará en su mismo grado por que de veras no puedes querer dejarla sola por ahí o si Rosalie

La rubia frunció el ceño en el tiempo pasado con esta chica le quedaba claro que no los delataría pero tampoco la quería sola por ahí a su modo ella se había encariñado con la chica y sabía que si alguien de los suyos descubría que ella podía identificarlos saber lo que eran no dudarían en matarla no duraría mucho por su cuenta y eso activaba la alarma de Rose esta chica era su humana ahora y no dejaría que nada ni nadie la dañase

-no, no quiero eso tampoco

-bueno entonces está decidido iras conmigo y Rose a la escuela vamos –Emmet la levanto como si fuera una muñeca y corrió con ella rumbo a al auto de rose Mina ya iba resignada se había dado cuenta de que esa costumbre no se le quitaría al chico solo por quejarse la primera vez había pateado golpeado y se había lastimado solo por tratar de detenerlo pero Emmet era una fuerza de la naturaleza incapaz de ser vencida y al parecer ahora que estaba en esta familia los Cullen la habían acogido como una pequeña mascota

La subió al auto y le coloco el cinturón como si fuese un bebe mientras esperaban por Rose

-espero que no pretendas hacer eso en público Emmet ya en si es bastante difícil pasar desapercibidos en la escuela si comienzas a hacer cosas así llamaras demasiado la atención en ella

-pero si es nuestra hermanita bebe

-esta demente – susurro Mina desde el asiento trasero haciendo reír a sus nuevos hermanos postizos


	5. Chapter 5

Al llegar Rosalie y Emmet la acompañaron a la oficina y la presentaron como la hermana de Alice y ahora su hermana adoptiva le explicaron a la directora que había estado estudiando arte en extranjero y por eso no había asistido con ellos al instituto pero que ahora se integrarían llenaron todas las formas por ella y dieron papeles falsos de identificación

Mina miro sus falsos documentos preguntándose qué tan difícil sería robarlos después y huir con ellos pero en cuanto esa idea surco su mente ya la aprisionaban los brazos de Alice

-hermanita es genial que estés aquí- la directora las miro encantada mientras Alice le susurraba en su oído –ni lo intentes

La chica suspiro abatida sabía que no tendría ninguna posibilidad pero la idea estaba ahí en su mente no podía evitarlo

Mina resoplo molesta y se dirigió a su clase encontró gratamente que Edward aún no estaba ahí se sentó en un principio tenía la intención de no hablar con nadie para que fuese más fácil escapar pero de pronto una idea cruzo su mente si era más sociable si tenía planes amigos los Cullen no podían aprisionarla tan fácilmente pudo ver como Alice la miraba furiosa desde la puerta en cuanto esa idea cruzo su mente y ella solo le dirigió una mueca de burla no podían exponerse y reprimirla en publico

De pronto entro esa chica rubia debía ser Jessica si tal como la había imaginado era rubia parecía hueca y sin chiste pero era algo excelente para alejar al molesto de Edward en cuanto la chica entro la noto y se acercó animosamente a ella

-o vaya hola debes ser nueva mi nombre es Jessica es un placer conocerte

 **Mia**

-el placer es mío mi nombre es Amelia Cullen aunque mis amigos me llaman Mia-sonreí al menos ese apodo Mia era real mi única amiga en casa me llamaba así Mia decía que Mina era un nombre ordinario y la gente solía llamarme Mia sobre el apellido bueno en un principio iba a mantener ese detalle en secreto pero al saber cómo operaban estos personajes era mejor usar todas las ventajas que pudiera ya que sin duda los vampiros psicópatas lo harían

-vaya no sabía que el doctor Cullen tuviera otra hija

-o si ni me lo digas estaba estudiando en el extranjero pero extrañaba mi hogar y mi familia sobre todo a mi hermana Alice

-es increíble tenerte aquí debo intuir que estabas en una zona soleada sin duda tienes un hermoso color comparado con –se detuvo dudosa

-lo pálidos que son mis hermanos

Ella asintió entusiasmada al ver que no me ofendía su comentario o si ella supiera lo diferente que era yo de mis "hermanos"

-si en definitiva les hace falta asolearse pero que se le va a hacer oye que tal es este profesor me gusta mucho la biología-

Estuve conversando un rato con Jessica la cual a decir verdad si era algo insulsa pero tolerable al menos estaba cómoda hasta que apareció un chico pude escuchar la risa despectiva de Edward el cual me miraba estudiando todos mis movimientos me preguntaba si estaría leyendo mi mente si lo estaba no importaba ya que no pensaba nada extraño en este momento pero parecía divertido así que lo que fuera que viniera no podía ser bueno recordaba bien que a mí en lo personal él nunca me pareció el príncipe azul perfecto pensaba que su sentido del humor era de hecho algo retorcido

 **Edward**

Estaba en verdad irritado pude ver como Mia ponía en práctica su estúpido plan para librarse de nosotros en verdad estaba decidida a hacerlo no comprendía porque le resultábamos tan desagradables aunque considerando nuestra naturaleza tal vez esta chica era solo más razonable e intuitiva que el resto ya que el instinto normal sería huir de nuestro lado me frustraba no poder leerla a mi antojo siempre estaba ahí con un pensamiento para bloquearme y como logro escapar de las visiones de Alice eso no lo comprendía no era inmune a nuestros dones pero había hallado una forma de pasar por estos eso no era normal y debíamos observarla por su propio bien parecía algo propensa a hacerse daño y mis padres le habían cogido cariño en especial Esme no podía permitir entristecer a mi madre no de nuevo

 **Mia**

Apareció la razón de la risa de Edward ahí frente a mi estaba Mike Newton o por dios sí que tenía un rostro aniñado aparte tenía esa típica expresión de galán frustrado en cuanto ese pensamiento cruzo mi mente oí como Edward se reía bien el chico si leía mi mente así que solo mantendría su palabra delante de Carlise que conveniente para él me miro con sus ojos divertidos por mis neuróticos pensamientos yo bufe irritada no era justo

-hola tú debes ser Amelia Cullen – me dijo sonreí aunque mi irritación estaba presente ahí claro que soy Amelia Cullen por favor como si no hubieses escuchado la lista anunciaron que era una estudiante nueva hola necesitas nuevas frases renuévate

Podía ver a Edward aguantando la risa a la distancia

-si soy Amelia aunque todo el mundo me llama Mia y tú eres

-yo soy Mike Newton es un placer conocerte – me dijo el chico con la mejor sonrisa que fue capaz de esbozar lo mire interrogante bien ya se había presentado ahora que quería por que no se esfumaba

-bueno y que te ha parecido la escuela –me dijo tendiéndome una mano para que me levantara

O vaya que tipo en verdad pensaba que era así de irresistible escuche de nuevo la risa de Edward mientras recogía sus cosas pero de pronto recordé mi plan así que le sonreí y tome su mano pude ver el reproche escrito en el rostro de Edward y como este salía para encontrarse con una muy estresada Alice que parecía estar brincando fuera del aula

-es un gran lugar aunque por el momento solo los he conocido a ti y a Jess y no se puede decir que uno disfrute enormemente estar sentado dos horas en clase de biología por mucho que ames la materia

-sabes yo soy muy malo en ella tal vez podríamos ser compañeros y así me ayudarías - le sonreí forzadamente podía sentir la mirada de Alice, Edward y ahora la de Jess taladrándome

-si bueno eso sería excelente

-pero desafortunadamente ya es mi pareja Newton mala suerte hace tanto que no vemos a la pequeña Mia que nos cuesta separarnos de ella –dijo Edward separándome de los chicos le dirigí una mirada molesta no por arruinar mi posible equipo de biología con don obviamente soy tonto si no porque estaba arruinando mi plan de alejarme de ellos

-bueno pero podrías formar pareja con Jess ella es muy buena también y no tiene compañero aún cierto

Mi nueva amiga me miro radiante y asintió pude leer agradecimiento en sus ojos bien al menos aún conservaba ese aliado y sabía de sobra que Mike no se rendiría no hasta que detuve ese pensamiento si el idiota vampiro metomentodo estaba husmeando mi mente no lo quería ahí

-que fue eso

-que fue que

-lo que pensabas – me siseo molesto

-no sé a qué te refieres

-sabes a lo que me refiero lo que haces no va a ponerte las cosas más fáciles solo las harás más incomodas para ti – me dijo Alice escoltándome a calculo la cual compartía con ella

-si bueno es un buen inicio porque no me dejan ir tu sabes que no pertenezco aquí

-tal vez no en el pasado pero si lo haces ahora, cada vez que veo tu futuro en uno de esos locos planes que estas trazando solo veo como mueres lamento ser tan directa pero créeme que no queremos que te hagas daño podrías confiar en nosotros sabes

Suspire cansada en verdad lo estaba porque no confiar en ellos después de todo mi vida en casa era una mierda

-tratare aunque aún no te prometo nada

A la hora del almuerzo Alice tuvo que ir a su casillero y me mando a la cafetería supuse que ahí debía estar alguno de ellos asegurándose que no metiera la pata cual fue mi sorpresa al toparme con Mike

-oye Mia me preguntaba si no quisieras almorzar con nosotros sé que llevas viendo poco a tus hermanos pero ellos te tienen para sí mismos todo el tiempo ven te presentare a los chicos –dijo el chico tirando de mi hacia sus amigos sin darme oportunidad a contestar que se creía como podía ser tan así que le daba derecho a tocarme además ni si quiera espero mi respuesta o el muy bruto asumió que sería afirmativa en que estaba pensando bufe molesta

-chicos ella es Mia Cullen –dijo el chico esperando dejando que la noticia golpeara a sus amigos estos me vieron con incredulidad y después sonrieron pude ver como mi imaginación a leer el libro no había errado del todo estaban ahí Lauren que me veía con desagrado Eric que me vía intrigado Jess en quien note un poco de envidia y Tyler quien me miraba idiotizado igual que Mike vamos no soy tan guapa que demonios pasaba con estos chicos es decir soy solo yo estatura promedio cabello negro ojos chocolate complexión promedio sin nada especial vamos hasta ella sonaba mejor en las descripciones

-vaya es increíble que una de ustedes se separe de los demás – dijo de manera un poco fría Lauren

-si bueno somos una familia muy unida- dije con una nota de sarcasmo en la voz

La chica me miro molesta

-eres mucho más bonita que tus hermanas sabes – me dijo galante Tyler reprimí una carcajada yo más bonita que Rose o Alice en que pensaba este chico por dios de verdad creía que alguien le podía creer eso era la peor frase que alguien podría decirme

 **Edward**

-se puede saber porque la dejaste comer con ellos y no está aquí con nosotros – pregunto molesta Rose

-es para que confié en nosotros no somos sus carceleros Rose ya oíste a Esme ella no tiene a donde ir además si no la ayudamos su futuro –dijo Alice conciliadora mirando tristemente a Mia una de sus últimas visiones la mostraba en un bosque herida desangrándose

-si pero es que tú a cualquiera que ves quieres hacerlo uno de los nuestros –le reclamo rose

-ella puede serlo tiene potencial y sería feliz

-si pero ella no eligió esto –contesto molesta Rose

-nadie de nosotros eligió esto pero en su caso créeme es lo mejor

Y ahí estaba la discusión que habíamos tenido desde que Mia apareció en nuestras vidas Rose, Esme y Jasper querían dejarla ir una vez que comprobaron que no sería un peligro para nosotros y que sabía no llamar la atención, pero Alice la había visto en cuanto la conoció convertida en uno de nosotros en parte de nuestra familia siendo feliz con nosotros ella quería convertirla Emmet y Carlise sorprendentemente la apoyaban al parecer Emmet había desarrollado una afición hacía ella y Carlise daba por buenas las visiones malas de Alice no quería dejarla desamparada a su suerte

Yo solo quería entender que es lo que ella sabía que es lo que ella conocía porque siempre parecía saber más de lo que debería sobre nuestro mundo y porque no admitirlo había aprendido a quererla adoraba pelear con ella era un cambio refrescante de mi vida rutinaria familiar

Me interne en los pensamientos de su grupo mientras comía y me encontré riendo de pronto

-que encuentras tan cómico-me pregunto Jasper

-su irritación

-no parece molesta – contesto Emmet ya que ella estaba riendo con los chicos

-o pero lo está – dijo jasper ahora interesado

-porque – contesto derrotada Alice ella había dejado que ella fuese con ellos para que pudiera ver que no era una prisionera que era una amiga

-no los tolera ahora que comienza a replantearse su idea de escape le irritan ya no los necesita y le son molestos si oyeses lo que pasa por su mente entenderías –comente aún divertido mis hermanos me miraron curiosos y les relate lo que pasaba por la mente de esa chica todos parecían concordar conmigo en que era toda una pequeña fierecilla

Al termino del almuerzo pude ver a Newton tratando de invitarla a salir ella me vio la mire con una mirada de suficiencia a ver como salía de esta sin mi ayuda

-o bueno Mike estoy muy halagada realmente pero veras la verdad vengo de una relación algo delicada y no creo que sea momento para iniciar otra a decir verdad preferiría que fuésemos solo amigos eres un buen chico y no quisiera hacerte daño pero no quiero nada con muchachos en este momento

El chico la miro resignado aunque pude ver que no la dejaría en paz

-interesante forma de decir eres un asco y nunca saldría contigo – le dije

-si bueno algunos tenemos más diplomacia además es un buen chico tal vez solo demasiado insistente para su conveniencia

-no te va a dejar en paz

-o claro que si quieres apostar

La mire ahora curioso ella estaba segura de eso pero como debió ver la duda en mi rostro pareció dejarlo y levanto su muro mental a una velocidad impresionante

-bueno como sea debemos ir a gimnasia según se a no ser que tengas una tonta excusa de o soy tan fuerte para ellos que no puedo hacer deportes

La mire molesto

-o así que si la hay interesante vaya uno que pensaba que tu harías clases como los demás tratando de no llamar la atención vaya decepción tu control debe apestar si te escudas en una excusa barata para no hacer deportes

Se fue a clases dejándome molesto con ella ahí


	6. Chapter 6

**Mia**

Las semanas fueron pasando y ahora no podía culpar a Bella por amarlos en realidad eran personas encantadoras una vez que mi molestia paso pude darme cuenta de que esto era lo mejor para mi quedarme con ellos además de que muy a mi pesar me había encariñado con ellos eran la familia que siempre quise y mi padre fue muy egoísta para darme al pensar de nuevo en el me sentí mal dolía aun dolía recordar mi antigua vida los fragmentos que no me habían abandonado eran especialmente dolorosos las golpizas el abandono la soledad sobre todo la soledad como unos extraños me había acogido también y mi verdadera familia ellos solo me habían desechado no note que estaba llorando hasta que sentía alguien abrazándome con ternura

-la preocuparas si te ve de nuevo así – me susurro al oído Jasper sentí como su toque me reconfortaba era increíble como él nunca tuvo ansias asesinas desde que aparecí en su vida se lo había preguntado y me dijo que tal vez se debiera a lo mucho que él sabía que yo le importaba a Alice aunque no podía ser solo eso no es decir Alice amaría a Bella y a ella vaya que trato de matarla me pregunto si mi sangre apestaba o era diferente

-lo sé es solo que no puedo evitarlo-dije sintiendo las lágrimas saladas en mi mejilla y rompiendo a llorar de nuevo al recordar la última vez que mi padre me había abrazado así que me había sentido protegida

-podrías si confiaras en nosotros podríamos entender que te deprime tanto-dijo pude sentir su don actuando en mi como este me reconfortaba haciendo desparecer mi molestia mi tristeza mi frustración

-es solo que –no podía admitirlo no quería hacerlo me dolía el pensar en hacerme ilusiones con una nueva vida para que esta se desmoronara frente a mis ojos no podría tolerarlo y eso me carcomía lentamente no me permitiría querer a nadie no podía ya antes había tenido fe en personas que decían quererme mis padres solo para terminar con el corazón destrozado no podía permitirme esa ilusión de nuevo no lograría volver a ponerme de pie lo sabía mi corazón ya había sido roto no se recompondría de otro golpe de esa magnitud

-sabes que cuentas con nosotros no te presionaremos pero Edward esta tras la puerta y se debate entre pasar e imagino que trata de leer que te pasa sin éxito ya que lo oigo gruñir

Eso me hizo reír

-pasa Ed

El entro y me abrazo esa era una nueva sorpresa el vampiro intruso de mentes era ahora también una de las personas más especiales en mi vida a decir verdad todos ellos lo eran mis hermanos mi nueva familia ese pensamiento dolió muchísimo más que el anterior sentí como si una daga me atravesara y sentí crecer mi angustia de nuevo

-shh vamos estamos aquí nada nos va a separar lo sabes- me dijo entre susurros Ed viendo pequeños atisbos de que causaba mi tristeza

-es hora de comer no vas a dejar que Rose te vea en ese estado –cuando asentí Ed me riño bromeando

-a no, no voy a permitirme ser regañado por esa loca jovencita para nada –Rose se había convertido en toda una hermana mayor me cuidaba alejaba a los molestos chicos en el instituto y me defendía de mis hermanos cuando estos se ponían pesados a decir verdad era una persona que me quería y cuidaba de mi cómplice mi amiga tal vez no éramos tan afines como con Alice pero Rose era espectacular conmigo

-sabes cuando dicen hora de comer normalmente todo el mundo come no solo una persona que es observada por las demás –dije recordando lo mucho que quería verlos cazar

-sabes que no, eso no es posible

-porque no Emmet dice que no es peligroso

-si bueno Emmet es imprudente si algo sale mal si solo

-no son divertidos –resople molesta mientras bajaba a comer me moría por verlos cazar debía ser un buen espectáculo pero cuando lo sugerí solo Emmet estuvo e acuerdo indicador claro de que era una malísima idea los demás solo se limitaron a ignorar mis peticiones

Los días siguieron pasando hasta que ella al fin llego la vi en la cafetería cuando mis compañeros hacían un circo parecido al que hicieron al recibirme la vi mirarnos note como su mirada se detenía en Edward y vi a este verla con desagrado

-no tiene por qué ser algo malo sabes

-a no tu como lo sabes- me espeto molesto

-solo lo se

-si bueno no es como si a ti te afectara o si

-en serio vamos a discutir eso

Lo vi levantarse furioso

-va a ser malo verdad

-catastrófico

Mire a Alice ella era la única a la que le había contado la única que sabía lo que yo ya sabía se lo dije todo una noche que revente cuando al fin mis sentimientos me rebasaron sabía que ella comprendería por qué debíamos dejar las cosas como estaban no compartirlas sabía que ella me entendería y lo hizo pero parecía renuente a dejar sufrir a su hermano favorito al igual que yo

 _Estaba sentada en la que me habían cedido como alcoba sobre mi cama y mis sabanas color azul marino abrazando mi almohada me había despertado llorando otra vez era un continuo recordatorio de lo infeliz que había sido mis sueños esos sueños que me mostraban como había sido mi vida antes de esto_

 _Esta noche había sido realmente mala había visto la última golpiza el odio de mi madre en sus ojos como me gritaba que era mi culpa que papa se fue por mi culpa podía sentir todavía el dolor que me provoco al golpearme con el bat pero nada fue tan duro como sus palabras de que desearía que yo hubiese muerto llore amargamente encerrada en mi baño no quería a nadie ahí en mi cuarto y sabía que Jasper ya debía haber sentido mi ánimo mi tristeza me odie por ser tan débil por causarles molestias_

 _Alguien forzó mi puerta y pude oír como volvían a atrancarla de pronto me rodeaban los brazos de Alice la cual me acunaba retirándome la navaja de mis manos curioso no recordaba haberla tomado o vaya casi me había suicidado otra vez estaba justo encima de las viejas cicatrices pensar en eso me hizo sentirme miserable de nuevo ni si quiera fue capaz de terminar el trabajo una vez que lo empecé hace dos años_

 _-lo siento- conseguí susurrar entre sollozos ella solo me tomo en sus brazos y me arrullo un rato después colapse y le conté todo ella solo me dejo cuando pude volver a dormir y me juro que nunca se apartarían de mi lado qué ahora eran mi familia, cuando le conté de lo poco que sabía de la historia se mostró paciente y me sonrió de verdad dijo que hiciera lo que creyera más conveniente_

-crees que la historia siga su curso natural

-algunos hecho no todos ya se ha modificado porque estoy aquí eso era por lo que quería irme inicialmente

-Si bueno todo se acomodara ya lo veras relájate recuerda que tu si puedes arrugarte a diferencia nuestra

-que graciosa que graciosa hermanita

Fui a biología y ahí estaba Bella mm la imaginaba más espectacular no era fea pero era como yo una chica común

Me senté en el banco que compartía con Edward cuando de pronto sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado

-hola Newton no hizo falta girarme era el pero se suponía que para estas alturas debería estar encima de Bella no mío que hacía aquí o así que así se acomodaría la historia para que todo pasase como debía vaya

Cuando mi hermano entro le dirigí una mirada de disculpa se sentó junto a Bella y pude verlo reprimiéndose pude ver como salía al terminar la clase alterado vaya que había sido grosero con la chica bueno no tanto a decir verdad pero para alguien hipersensible e inmadura como ella bueno mi hermano había sido devastador lo vi salir iba a ir tras el pero vi el estado de la chica y decidí al menos disculparme en su nombre

-hola chica nueva – ella me miro y trato de forzar una sonrisa

-oye lamento el comportamiento de mi hermano es un troglodita a veces no le prestes atención

Ella me miro y esta vez me dedico una sonrisa pequeña pero verdadera vaya con esa expresión lucía linda tal vez por eso le gustaría a Ed

-en fin mi nombre es Amelia Cullen aunque para todo el mundo soy Mia es un placer

-el gusto es mío soy Isabella Swan aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella

Note como Mike posaba un brazo alrededor mío odiaba que hiciera eso que se creía era un

-o por cierto Bella él es mi amigo –remarque esa frase amigo que no le quedaba claro

\- Mike Newton, lamento dejarte así pero debo ver que le sucede a mi hermano normalmente no es así algo debió pasarle con permiso

-Pero mia iríamos juntos a –lo escuche mientras lo dejaba con Bella sentí pena al saber que estaba empujando a Mike hacia ella pero estaría bien con él

Encontré a Edward molesto sentado en las bardas fuera del gimnasio

-si vaya que fuiste diplomático estuvo increíble

-no empieces

-que no empiece te comportaste horrible Ed que sucede contigo pobre chica

-no puedo estar cerca de ella es

-difícil –sugerí sabiendo de sobra que lo era el asintió apesumbrado

-si bueno no puedes tratarla así aunque te sea difícil estar cerca de ella no crees

-lo sé pero es que tú no lo entiendes no podrías no

-Ed si te digo que todo va a salir bien puedes creerme por favor

El me miro pero solo asintió

-bueno voy a ver si consigo cambiarme de clase no puedo estar cerca de ella no al menos que quieras que lo que nadie quiere ver aflore

-no lo hará pero has lo que creas conveniente

El asintió decidí ir a casa sola no tenía ganas de ver el drama que Edward y Bella iban a protagonizar ni si quiera quería tener que ver nada con la discusión que él iba a tener con esme y Carlise para poderse ir y a si aclarar sus ideas con Tanya y su clan no quería nada de ese drama en mi vida.

Camine sin rumbo ahora que mis hermanos no estaban todos psicópatas podía deambular por ahí libremente o al menos lo más libremente que se puede al ser una Cullen la gente me miraba y sabía de sobra su preguntas como es que ella es una Cullen no necesitaba eso

Camine un buen rato hasta que di con un lugar que no conocía era un extraño bosque me pregunto si es aquí a donde Ed traía a Bella en fin seguí andando por lo menos 3 horas note que mi teléfono se había quedado sin batería pero no importaba sabía volver o al menos eso esperaba de pronto recordé a James y Victoria ellos ya deberían haber llegado no eso podría ser riesgoso esos vampiros si me matarían aunque bueno que más daba tal vez así se acomodaría la historia

Aun no suspire más aliviada al notar que no pasaría eso por lo menos dentro de unos meses llegue a una hermosa playa y de pronto me di cuenta estaba en la reserva en la push o dios estaba realmente lejos de casa Alice iba a matarme si sus estúpidos genes de lobo ya se habían activado ya no podría verme iba a estar frenética sin duda que irónico llegue aquí sin pensarlo ahora que ya todo se había resuelto


	7. Chapter 7

**Alice**

Estaba esperando por mis hermanos y viendo a la chica que Mia me había dicho era la futura compañera de Ed no podía ver ese futuro pero sabía que mia no me mentía estaba contenta Edward merecía ser feliz en un inicio había pensado en Mia como su compañera pero ellos eran como hermanos reales supongo que el simple hecho de besarse los asquearía a decir verdad ahora hablando de mi pequeña hermana donde estaba no estaba con Ed que venía furioso seguido de la chica nueva y no estaba con Newton donde se habría metido

Vi a Rose que me saludaba y gesticulo Mia preguntándome negué con la cabeza la vi girar hacia Jasper y Emmet y pude ver a Emmet negar y comenzar a caminar en su busca lo vi llegar junto con Newton y al chico negar algo asustado quise buscar por su futuro siempre que planeaba algo su destino parecía manifestarse enfrente mío era tan fácil de leer como si hubiese un vínculo entre nosotras las sentía tan mia jajaja era como jasper sentía que eran míos trate de visualizar su destino pero no vi nada eso me preocupo de pronto tuve unas imágenes de ella corriendo rumbo a un bosque de noche perdiéndose algo cazándola acechándola y de pronto no vi nada era una antigua visión pero eso podía pasar aún

-Edward –mi tono debió ser alarmado ya que él se giró y vi su molestia erradicarse de sus ojos debió leer mi mente ya que parecía molesto preocupado

-donde –

-no se no veo nada –dije mientras mi voz se crispaba

-llama a Carlise –subimos al auto y el arranco manejaba muy deprisa note que casi al instante nos alcanzaba rose en su auto al llegar a casa Esme ya nos esperaba en la puerta lucía preocupada

-que paso Edward Alice solo dijo que

-no esta no puedo ver nada – repetí tratando de enfocar cada vez más frustrada al no hallar el destino de Mia

-que paso –exigió Emmet

-Mia no sabemos dónde esta no fue a la ultima hora Alice no puede verla-note que Edward no compartía el trozo que vio de mi visión lo agradecí no quería alterarlos tanto como yo estaba

-no creerán que ella

-no por supuesto que no hace mucho que no planea nada de eso –dijo Edward completando la idea de Emmet

-eso lo habría visto la vigilaba por si esa idea cruzaba su mente de nuevo o si lo intentaba no ella estaba aburrida debió salir a pasear debió pasarle algo

-no lo digas la buscaremos viste un bosque no es así ahí empezaremos

Vi el semblante decidido de mis hermanos Rose no había abierto la boca pero fue la primera en salir en busca de mia parecía realmente afectada no me sorprendió pese a que era conmigo y Edward con quien más tiempo pasaba Mia Rose la quería mucho todos lo hacíamos pero para ella Mia era especial era la única humana que Rose había dejado acercarse la única a la que ella había admitido en nuestra familia y si algo tenía rose es que era terriblemente fiel y posesiva de sus cosas para ella Mia no era solo una humana era nuestra humana si algo la había dañado estaba muerto

 **Mia**

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ahí cuando me topé con un extraño chico una mole a decir en verdad lucía realmente muy extraño ahí tenía el cabello largo y era fornido bien parecido aunque no era mi tipo al verlo recordé a Jacob aunque dudaba que ese fuera Jacob

-hola – me saludo sonriéndome

-hola

-debes ser nueva en la ciudad no me pareces familiar y sin duda recordaría una cara como la tuya

Eso me hizo sonrojar no sin duda no era Jacob pero quien sería debía tener más o menos la edad de este si uno calculaba

-mi nombre es Embry Call es un placer conocerte

-yo soy Amelia –estuve a punto de agregar el Cullen pero recordé se supone que ellos no deben estar ahí yo soy una cullen no debería estar aquí aunque no soy una chupa sangre así que no he roto el tratado dios estaba en lio serios líos comencé a entrar en pánico al pensar que estos psicópatas lobos mutantes dañaran a mi familia

-mucho gusto Amelia

-dime Mia todo el mundo lo hace después de todo y si soy nueva en la ciudad acabo de llegar hace unas semanas

-o vaya eso lo explica vives en la reserva

-no a decir verdad vivo algo lejos de aquí estaba haciendo algo de senderismo y llegue aquí por un afortunado accidente supongo -dije tratando de evitar los temas como en donde vivía específicamente y quien era mi familia

-bueno entonces es bueno que yo te haya encontrado ven te mostrare la Push es un sitio realmente bonito y los bosques pueden ser algo peligrosos si no los conoces –me dijo ofreciéndome su brazo le sonreí no podía solo rehusarme eso sería raro pero necesitaba salir de ahí al menos antes de que alguien más astuto me viera alguien como Bill o Sam dios Sam ya era un licántropo o metamorfogo como sea que se llamen dios estaba en problemas si él sabía que era una Cullen él podía enfadarse y podía matarme aún no se controlaba del todo tenía que salir de allí a como diera lugar

Estar con Embry pese a mi estrés resulto enormemente reconfortante era un buen chico que no me trataba como si yo fuese una especie de muñeca de porcelana que podía quebrarse en cualquier momento como mis hermanos solían hacer por momentos conseguía hasta olvidar mi estrés pero de nuevo el volvía y recordaba que se iba haciendo tarde y que debía salir de ahí por mí por los Cullen por mi familia no quería hacer nada que pudiese traerles ningún tipo de problemas menos mal el recorrido había terminado así que podría irme.

Habíamos salido hace un rato de la reserva y me estaba acompañando de vuelta al instituto aunque era tarde ya comenzaba a oscurecer

-estas segura que no quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa este lugar es tranquilo pero no creo que sea seguro que una chica ande sola por ahí en especial una tan bonita como tú – me dijo sonriéndome

-no te preocupes mis hermanos vendrán por mí son un poco celosos así que no creo que sea lo mejor que te vean

Eso lo hizo reír de pronto sentí una luces de un auto que se acercaban y la vi estaba ahí podía leer la molestia en sus ojos y no venía sola, veía la furia en los ojos de mi hermano oso preferido sentía su tensión menos mal estaban junto con Ed y Alice así que el otro grupo de búsqueda eran esme, jasper y Carlise

-ahí estas Mia ven debemos ir a casa nos has preocupado bastante – escuche la voz cantarina de Alice aunque sentía la tensión en su tono

-si ya voy fue un placer conocerte Embry gracias por traerme de vuelta sana y salva

-cuando quieras la próxima vez que vengas a la reserva podríamos nadar o hacer algo más – dijo el chico algo cortado al ver la mirada de odio que le dirigía sobre todo Rose antes de darse la vuelta e irse

Ya en casa tuve que explicar todo lo que había sucedido

-donde te habías metido– me dijo Edward escuchaba sus dientes rechinando molestos

-yo me aburrí hice senderismo y termine en la reserva

-no es bueno que estés ahí no es seguro

-yo creo que si Edward ella es humana después de todo –completo Jasper conciliador

En casa después de explicar lo sucedido la mayoría pareció conformarse aunque aún leía la tensión en los rostros de Ed, Emmet y Rose fui a mi cuarto a dormir sintiéndome sumamente culpable

 **Edward**

-tienes que explicarle porque no puede ir allí

-ya debe saberlo-dije molesto con todo lo que ella sabía era lógico pensar que conociera el tratado

-no necesariamente-me susurro Alice

\- no tiene que saberlo solo debe saber que no debe regresar bajo ningún concepto ahí –escuche la voz tajante de Rosalie estaba de acuerdo con ella no necesitaba ir allí no mientras había una especie de tratado que no sabíamos que tanto abarcaba de ella si se le permitía estar ahí aunque no era eso lo que me preocupaba la visión de Alice parecía el bosque cerca de la reserva ahí no podíamos protegerla ahí estaría sola lo que sea que la estuviese acechando ahí no podríamos detenerlo a tiempo

Los días pasaron y cabe mencionar que mis molestias y la de mis hermanos eran infundadas el chico de la reserva la fue a buscar al instituto le pregunto si era una Cullen y la volvió a invitar a la reserva a la cual fue todo salió bien al parecer a pesar de ser una cullen mientras fuese una humana podía entrar y salir de ahí aunque aún no me agradaba que estuviera en un sitio donde no pudiésemos cuidarla así que le habíamos pedido que no frecuentara tanto ese lugar a lo cual evidentemente nos había mandado a volar

-pero porque no puedo ir saben que no violo el tratado-la oí discutir de nuevo con Alice de porque no podía ir a una fiesta en la push

-porque nosotros no podemos cuidarte ahí por favor solo déjalo pasar por favor-la oí resoplar pero cedió al final aunque no me gustaba hacerle esto era como privarla de cosas que debería estar viviendo ella después de todo no era como nosotros no merecía condenarse a la vida que nosotros debíamos llevar

\- Alice tiene razón es peligroso que tal si la visión de ella se cumple Alice solo puede ver un bosque bien podría ser el que está cerca de la reserva y ella está sola solo cuando está ahí, con nosotros nunca está sola lo mejor es mantenerla alejada de ese lugar- me dijo seguro Jasper sabía que él tampoco aprobaba de hecho esa nueva amistad no le gustaba que ningún humano rondara a nuestra hermanita era algo nuevo verlo celoso

-sé que lo es pero si no le explicamos podría ser peor que tal si se empeña en ir como cuando quería escapar y no lo notamos

-la vigilaremos estará bien – me dijo Esme abrazándome

Rose asintió estaba angustiada por esos momentos en que Alice perdió su visión no sabíamos nada solo que ese lugar era donde Mia encontraría la muerte no la culpaba por estar asustada yo lo estaba también no me gustaba que pudieran dañarla la quería era mi hermanita después de todo sabía que la solución de Alice era lógica quería convertirla pero yo estaba con Rose no podíamos hacerle eso no ella merecía una vida la misma que no pudimos tener con todo de lo que nosotros fuimos privados no podíamos hacerle eso arrebatarle sus opciones

Me sentía algo culpable por irme justo en este momento pero era lo único que podía hacer al menos era lo que pensaba más conveniente en lo que me aclaraba sobre esta nueva chica no podía exponer a mi familia y nuestro secreto en un descuido no lo haría lo mejor era ir con tanya haya podría pensar alimentarme y reflexionar que era lo mejor para mi

 **Mia**

Después de mi pequeño incidente hace unas semanas no me había mantenido lo más alejada de la reserva pese a que les había explicado que fue un error ellos no parecía querer correr ningún riesgo así que mis hermanos se estaba comportando algo pesados con el tema pero no los culpaba si algo salía mal podía ser desastroso para ellos así que trate de dar mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme fuera del radar de los quielites aunque a menudo Embry venía a verme era un buen chico me hacía reír a menudo y no le importaba que mi apellido fuese Cullen así que debía ignorar por completo la naturaleza de mi familia aunque según lo que yo sabía el cambiaría hasta dentro de algunos meses aunque ya era una mole impresionante y mi amigo me había presentado a Jacob y a Quil ellos eran divertidos aunque no parecía que fuesen a hacer grandes migas con mi familia no parecían gustarles

-Mia vamos date prisa prometiste que iríamos a nadar – me reclamo Embry al pasar por mí al instituto mire a mis hermanos con una disculpa en los ojos ellos solo asintieron resignados

Cando nos alejamos de ellos y cruce la frontera me relaje estaba deseosa de este día haríamos salto del acantilado

-en serio quieres hacerlo

-que si Black solo dame algo de crédito quieres

-o no es eso muñeca es solo que eres una chica y eso perturba al buen Jake

-y que solo por ser chica no puedo saltar Quil

-yo no dije eso

-si eso me pareció a mi

-entonces que una carrera

-por supuesto pero cuando los aplaste y lo hare me deberán una cerveza

-hecho Cullen vas a caer

-eso quisieras Black –corrimos al acantilado y saltamos era reconfortante esta libertad esto era genial poder hacer sin mis hermanos que me reprimieran por hacerme daño

Me había hecho muy buena amiga de los quelites así que estaba feliz tenía amigos humanos y lobos esperaba poder ayudar a Bella cuando el problema de esta enemistad le reventara en la cara tal vez si éramos más podía hacérselo más fácil además eran buenos chicos no era su culpa lo que pasaría con ellos

La semanas pasaban rápidamente nevaba estaba alternando mi tiempo entre mis hermanos y los chicos de la push era divertido aunque a ellos no parecía gustarle que fuera ahí

Pude ver a la distancia a Mike y Bella discutiendo ahí venía la guerra de bolas de nieve sentí a Rose sujetarme mientras Emmet colocaba un paraguas para separarnos de los demás chicos había notado que a mi hermana le molestaban a mí también pero yo no lo hacía tan evidente aunque lo prefería así no tenía ganas de tener a Newton revoloteándome más de la cuenta ahora que Ed no estaba para alejarlo de mi porque seguía prendado de mi estaba bella y era claro que algo le pasaba con ella porque no me dejaba a mí en paz

De pronto lo vi ahí estaba Ed mi hermano favorito corrí hacia él y me cargo en cuanto llegue a su altura

-volviste

-claro que si fierecilla no pensabas que me iría por siempre

-lo resolviste – le pregunto Rose

-si ahora sé lo que debo hacer – contesto el algo seco

-eso me recuerda porque estas seca si hay nieve – me dijo mientras me miraba travieso de inmediato Rose me saco de sus manos y corrimos lejos de ellos a la cafetería después de un rato llegaron el Emmet, jasper, Ed y Alice nos alcanzaron los primeros tres tenían el pelo mojado por la nieve trataron de salpicarnos con el

Fuimos a clase de biología en la ausencia de mi hermano Newton había conseguido que el profesor lo asignara como mi compañero mire a Ed molesta

-oye no es mi culpa

-claro que sí pero no tiene caso discutir por ello vamos

Al tomar asiento pude ver la indecisión en el rostro de Bella vaya que era hipersensible si aún le afectaba el recuerdo de lo sucedido con Ed cuando al fin se sentó vi a Ed tomar aire como si lo necesitara y empezar a hablar con ella pude ver como la historia se desarrollaba como debía ser eso me reconforto vi como la química entre ellos era casi palpable

-vaya tu hermano está más amigable hoy no es así –me dijo algo irritado Mike

-si bueno él es amigable con todo el mundo – dije algo cortante

El me miro parecía apunto de agregar algo cuando

-jess oye necesito un favor- dije corriendo tras ella mientras me libraba de sanguijuela Newton

A la mañana siguiente llegamos a la escuela iba con Ed y Alice en el volvo cuando él la vio

-debería ir a saludar

-si deberías –dijimos al mismo tiempo Alice y yo

Lo vimos descender y todo fue muy rápido vimos cuando el otro auto derrapo hacia ella vimos a ed usar su fuerzas y las ambulancias todo

-estamos en aprietos deberíamos irnos – exclamaba Rose mientras trenzaba mi cabello tratando de calmarse

-sí y eso no sería más sospechoso – se quejaba Alice

-es que debió dejar que lo que debía pasar pasara esa chica solo nos traerá problemas

-yo creo que es bueno que ed encuentre a su compañera – dije Rose me miro mal pero no discutió conmigo

-esta confundida Edward podrá engañarla estaremos bien

-y si no

-bueno somos bastante capaces de irnos sin levantar sospechas ya lo sabes rose relájate – le dijo Emmet

Estábamos en casa y Rose estaba teniendo problemas al controlar la ira por sentir amenazada a su familia sin embargo cuando al fin aparecieron Carlise y Edward estaban bastante tranquilos así que dejamos todo como estaba

Llego al fin el baile de primavera evento esperado por casi todas las féminas del colegio vi a Alice revoloteándome ansiosa en especial esa mañana

-va a decir que no –exclamo Ed algo molesto ya con ella

-a que voy a decir que no –dije cansada del escrutinio de mi hermana que parecía especialmente entusiasmada lo cual obviamente no podía ser bueno

-a la invitación de Newton al baile- me dijo el aburrido

-o me va invitar

-si ella espera que digas que si para poder arreglarte como si fueses su muñeca pero sé que dirás que no

-y estas en lo correcto

-pero acaso no quieres ir será divertido y diferente y

-no

-pero

-no Alice no importa que tantos pucheros rabietas hagas no iría con ese bruto ni aunque me pagaran por hacerlo –Alice me miro mal y se retiró furiosa

-me odia no es cierto

-no ya se le pasara si le prometes una salida de compras juntas no sé cómo pudo pensar que dirías que si

-no sé cómo él puede pensar en invitarme pensé que su afecto se había movido a Bella

-o lo hace bueno en realidad las quiere a amabas solo que tú le pareces más accesible ya que es obvia tu falta de interés en los chicos y está convencido de que Bella está obsesionada conmigo

Al llegar al instituto lo vi esperando en nuestro puesto

-lo va intentar ahora cierto –ed me miro divertido lo mire con reproche

–se supone que las chicas invitan a los chicos que parte no entiende ese cabeza dura-masculle molesta oía a la perfección las risotadas de Ed

-qué bueno que lo encuentres tan divertido tal vez debería decirle que si así tu espectáculo estaría completo

-no lo hagas a menos que lo quieras muerto Emmet es algo celoso y para el eres su hermanita bebe si le dices que si solo harás que lo maten además si Emmet mata a tus amigos de la push este homicidios serían mucho para el pobre no crees

-pero los chicos de la push son agradables Newton es molesto

-tal vez pero no te vas a escapar de esta

Resople resignada y camine hacia él

-sabes la idea de que este muerto ahora suena bastante tentadora en estos momentos – dije bajándome del volvo y viendo como Mike se acercaba a mi

-disculpa podemos hablar un momento

-si claro

Escuche a la lejanía la risa de Edward

-bueno mira sé que eres nueva y tal vez por eso no sepas como son las cosas pero veras habrá un baile y

-o si el baile de primavera – le corte aburrida haciéndole notar que sabía de qué me hablaba pero que no me interesaba en lo absoluto

-si bueno yo solo quería decirte que no me ha invitado nadie aún estoy disponible si bueno ya sabes

-o vaya no deberías desanimarte estoy segura que alguien te invitara –le dije pude ver su rostro afectado vi a mi hermano carcajeándose a la distancia sentí pena por el pobre Mike pero es que no sabía leer entre líneas

-tú ya se lo pediste a alguien –bien así que sería por las malas ni hablar el chico era insistente

-no

-entonces no te gustaría ir conmigo –me dijo entusiasmado de nuevo

-creo que estás haciendo mal las cosas-eso lo hizo reír

-mira Mike somos amigos así que seré franca contigo me agradas eres un gran chico pero la verdad yo detesto estas cosas odio los bailes y este tipo de eventos no voy a ir no te lo tomes personal no es por ti es solo mi forma de ser lo entiendes verdad

Pude ver que mis palabras lo habían herido un poco pero no parecía tan afectado seguro que estaría bien

-está bien lo entiendo y agradezco que seas honesta conmigo –lo vi irse algo cabizbajo hasta que jess lo encontró

-o rompiste su sensible corazón hermanita – me dijo Emmet riendo mientras me abrazaba cargándome

-no es divertido me siento mal

-pero es que pudiste haber ido con él hubiese sido divertido –

-Alice no soy así no iba a hacer eso ya te lo había dicho

Entre a biología y pude ver a Bella con la misma expresión que debió tener mi rostro hace unos momentos vi a mi hermano riendo lo mire mal

-porque no vas al baile

-Bella me va a acompañar a Seattle cierto bella

Ella me miro agradecida y asintió

-así es iba a ir con mia a Seattle

Él nos miró incrédulo pero lo dejo pasar estuvo huraño toda la hora al salir de clase Bella me alcanzo

-gracias

-o no fue nada reconozco a alguien que necesita ayuda a mí me gustaría que me la dieran cuando pasan cosas así y mi hermano estaba siendo un inútil como de costumbre

Me sonrió

-oye en verdad vas a Seattle el sábado

-si no bueno si quiero ir aunque aún no se si lo hare

-podemos ir juntas a decir verdad no me hace nada de ilusión estar aquí este sábado –me dijo

La mire y asentí en acuerdo recordando que a ella aun le faltaba rechazar a otros dos chicos

-si es una gran idea podemos ir en el volvo porque no hay manera de que mis hermanos me dejen ir en tu auto

-oye no es tan viejo que tus hermanos tengan esos autos no les da derecho a ofender al mío

-yo lo creo igual solo repito lo que ed dice pero sería genial nos vemos el sábado entonces

Ella asintió agradecida

-así que es eso vas a ir con la chica Swan de compras en lugar que al baile- me reprocho rosalie a la salida de la escuela

-si bueno es mejor no crees

-ella no me gusta

-ya lo sé pero es una buena persona

Rose me miro incrédula pero asintió resignada lo hacía cada vez que yo hacía algo que no le parecía lo hacía a menudo cuando me escapaba a la push

Los días siguientes Ed estuvo muy arisco conmigo

-muy bien dímelo que te pasa

-no planearas de verdad ir con ella a Seattle o si

-porque no es una gran chica pese a tu opinión y la de rose

-lo es por eso mismo no es bueno relacionarnos con ella

-Se a lo que el temes pero en verdad estará bien confía en mi

De alguna manera Edward consiguió agregarse a nuestro plan de Seattle argumentando que no confiaba en mi sola con bella por favor de alguna manera logre zafarme y dejarlos solos a ellos cuando regresábamos ya que encontré a Quil y hui de los enamorados sabía que era así como debían pasar las cosas además veía lo feliz que le hacía bella a ed que mal podía hacer conocí la historia al final todo sale bien y mi estadía aquí no cambiaría eso los días seguían pasando y su relación crecía era bueno como ver una película de cerca

-hey guapa –me grito sin reservas Tyler uno de los amigos de Newton cuando me disponía a huir de la escuela junto con Rose y emmet sentí a mi hermano tensarse

-si dime

-oye quería decirte los chicos y yo estamos organizándonos para ir a la push ya sabes esa vieja playa y queríamos saber si nos acompañarías- me dijo sonriendo

-yo bueno los chicos y yo teníamos íbamos a acampar –comencé a balbucear tratando de zafarme me gustaba la push pero no tenía intención de convivir con Tyler y los demás

-a decir verdad no es una mala idea que vayas con ellos Mia después de todo casi nunca sales con tus amigos y podemos acampar otro día – dijo Alice saliendo de la nada

La mire no muy convencida de que esto fuese una buena idea Ed me había dejado claro al igual que Jasper que no me quería en la push me dejaban ir cuando estaban aquí pero si salían de caza estarían más lejos ya podía ver la cara de molestia de jasper cuando Alice le comentara su brillante idea

-o no te preocupes no seremos solo chicos también irán Ángela bella jess y Lauren te vemos el sábado

El chico salió huyendo de inmediato

-no esperaras ir realmente a eso o si-me siseo mi hermana Rose yo negué pero vi a Alice sonreír sabiendo que se saldría con la suya

-Alice – exclamo emmet algo molesto


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando le contaron a Ed el decidió que era una buena idea pese a la molestia de todos mis hermanos

-no violara el tratado ella no es un vampiro lo saben además que podría salir mal después de todo pasa mucho de su tiempo ahí -agrego mi hermana vidente

La mire dubitativamente pero no había mucho que hacer preferían tenerme ahí en la push al parecer los reportes de gente desaparecida a la redonda preocupaba a mis hermanos y creían que estaría segura ahí si claro si ellos supieran eso era parte de lo que no le había contado aún a Alice no quería que se pusiera histérica al saber que yo salía con futuros licántropos

Al llegar el sábado mire a bella quien me miraba igual de incrédula al verme ahí

-no sabía que venías esto es genial-exclamo al verme parecía aliviada sin duda

-si lo se gracias al cielo estas aquí Tyler se encargó de invitarme y no darme opción a rechazarlo

-si es algo bueno con eso – me comento oí amargura en su voz

-bueno no importa estamos aquí así que la push has ido- dijo de pronto restándole importancia al hecho

-si es un sitio bonito –comente

Cuando Mike nos vio su sonrisa era gigante

-bella viniste y tu igual mia creí que Tyler me mentía cuando dijo que lo harías

Bella sonrió feliz yo solo me limite a saludarlo con la mano aun no me agradaba el chico es decir no era una mala persona pero era tan pegajoso como podía el si quiera pensar n medirse con mi hermano para competir con él por bella no había punto de comparación

-les dije que sería un día preciosos esperen a ver la playa es maravillosa vendrán en mi auto cierto es decir la camioneta de la madre de lee es demasiado pequeña después de todo –nos dijo ilusionado podía oír a Ed riéndose de mi a la distancia menos mal no estaba aquí le encantaba reírse de los dramas que solía protagonizar con este chico asentí para aplacarlo cuando lo demás llegaron me miraron incrédulos algunos incluso le pagaban a Tyler

Vaya tan increíble era verme con ellos logre situar a bella y a jess al frente de la camioneta y yo atrincherarme en la ventana detrás de bella lejos de cualquier chico estaba junto Ángela la mayoría de las chicas estábamos en el auto de Mike el cual parecía muy ufano al respecto.

Al llegar a la push encendió una preciosa fogata y nos dieron opciones para saber qué haríamos tome la misma opción que Bella e hice caminata al regresar vi que los quelites ya estaban ahí busque de inmediato a mis amigos y los halle comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana

Veía de reojo la reacción de las chicas hacia ellos en especial a Jacob era como lo había imaginado ahora el si era un rival claro para mi hermano aunque claro yo ya sabía quién ganaría esa contienda lo mire hablando con bella y viendo como caía magistralmente enamorado a sus pies sentí algo de pena por él pero me reconfortaba el hecho de saber que el encontraría a su propia compañera en su hija estuve platicando un buen rato con Embry y Quil quienes estaban más que animados ahora que yo estaba con ellos Quil se retiró a bailar dejándome con Embry la mayoría de nuestros amigos estaban bailando solo quedábamos en la fogata nosotros y el que debía ser Sam se veía mayor a los otros chicos

-oye Mia es verdad lo que me comenta Tyler que solo te invito a ti – asentí mirando a Lauren

\- es una pena que tus hermanos no estén aquí pensé que tu invitarías a Cullen Bella-escuche a Lauren la mire molesta que quería esa bruja

-los otros no son bienvenidos aquí –contesto tajante el chico que era Sam me levante y decidí ir a caminar así que él ya era un lobo era mejor mantenerme alejada de aquí de ser así o vaya que mis hermanos estarían furiosos de saber lo cerca que estuve de uno de ellos podía imaginar el semblante furioso de Jasper y a Emmet encerrándome para no dejarme salir nunca de casa

-espera Mia- Embry me siguió

\- no le prestes atención a Sam él no es un mal tipo e solo que en realidad no debería decírtelo

-no cuéntame que tienen en contra de mi familia –pregunte haciéndome la desentendida de la situación

-mira son solo un montón de supersticiones bastante tontas

-o vamos impresióname

-mira se supone que tu familia son los fríos bebedores de sangre sin compasión aunque según nuestras leyendas ahí una especie de tregua en la cual ellos se comprometen a mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras o algo por el estilo la verdad no se mucho al respecto

Lo mire risueña si el supiera el debió interpretar mi diversión como escepticismo

-no bueno la verdad suena bastante flojo si me lo preguntas pero que se le va a hacer porque yo puedo estar aquí y ellos no

-bueno tú no eres como ellos eres normal –me contesto el chico un poco más confundido al afirmar eso me reí con ganas esta vez

-oye no son ideas mías – se excusó el uniéndose a mis risas se veía algo avergonzado por lo dicho

-vaya que interesante

Me miro dudoso

-estas molesta

-no que va solo algo asombrada es todo, pero son sus costumbres todos las tenemos y si esta es parte de su cultura quien soy yo para decir si está bien o mal además yo acabo de regresar de mi viaje si así se entienden con mi familia es lo mejor no meterme en esos asuntos aunque la idea es divertida

Caminamos un buen rato riéndonos mientras él me contaba más historias más leyendas y más de su cultura al regresar nos topamos con Sam el cual me miraba entre molesto y precavido estaba analizándome sin duda lo vi temblar un poco y sentí pánico cuando se retiró furioso

Cuando volví a mi hogar Edward inhalo el aire y pude ver como su semblante cambiaba de mi amoroso hermano a un furioso chico me miraba ceñudo

-no volverás ahí

-o no hablas en serio

-claro que si hueles a bueno no importa no regresaras ahí

-pero Alice dijo

-no me importa son inestables no regresaras está claro –lo mire furiosa iba a gritarle pero Emmet me sostuvo

-ya votamos fierecilla fue unánime no te acercaras a los perros y deberías darte un baño apestas a perro mojado –me dijo Emmet risueño me fui furiosa pero lo entendía tampoco es que tuviese muchas ganas de regresar Sam me daba miedo su mirada cuando me encontró con Embry era aterradora y estaba segura que no dudaría en despedazarme en un arranque de ira

Seguía viendo a mis amigos de la Push sobre todo a Embry y Quil pero no me acercaba a la frontera

Los días siguieron pasando y pronto vino otro acontecimiento al cual no iría otro baile raro al cual no iría y gracias a la boca floja de Mike no tenía que lidiar con ninguna incomoda invitación y Bella por su nueva amistad con Ed tampoco los días siguieron y conforme la relación de Ed y Bella se solidifico un día la llevo para contarle la verdad cuando Bella me vio ahí supo que yo no era como ellos

-como

-no lo sé solo digamos que soy como tu una humana más en esta familia-ella me miro feliz

Todo parecía marchar increíble hasta que llego el día del partido me estaba debatiendo entre ir o no sabía que ellos tendrían mi olor pero si iba no solo tendrían que cuidar de Bella si no de mí entonces serían más vulnerables con dos blancos pero si no iba y me detectaban podrían cazarme y hallarme sola porque mis hermanos eran tan necios en este momento estar en la reserva era una gran idea y aquí estaba yo atorada aunque de nuevo recordé a Sam y me recorrió un sudor frio toda la espalda

-deja de morderte los labios te protegeremos de la tormenta –me susurro Emmet él sabía que le temía a los rayos ya que en otra ocasión me había visto temblando en mi alcoba en una pero esta vez mi miedo no era ese decidí ir de cualquier forma mi aroma impregnaba sus esencias un día que estaba lo suficientemente valerosa le pregunte a Carlise sobre eso sobre mi aroma si olía como las otras personas me intrigaba ya que jasper no me había encontrado apetitosa que tal si olía a comida podrida eso no me molestaría apartaría a los demás vampiros pero mi ego estaba un poquito herido al pensar en esa comparación

 _-es algo inusual a decir verdad hueles muy bien pero diferente sumamente apetecible pero como explicártelo_

 _-has olido las fresas y las frutas –asentí_

 _-bueno veras algunas personas huelen así otras huelen como flores o dependen de su dieta huelen apetecible tu hueles dulce es como un olor realmente delicioso pero nos muestra que no puedes ser nuestro alimento es como el aroma del zorrillo_

 _-así que apesto_

 _-no solo que es como si estuvieses marcada hueles bien pero hay algo que evita que deseemos alimentarnos de ti es como si supieras que no puedes tener un dulce realmente delicioso pero no te molesta en lo absoluto_

 _-no lo entiendo_

 _-es complicado tampoco nosotros lo hicimos cuando te hallamos_

 _-creen que sea así para todos los vampiros que huela así es decir que huelo a repelente natural de vampiros_

 _-no sabría decirlo pero es posible aunque no apostaría tu vida a ello y no creo que tus hermanos te dejen estar tan cerca de otro de los nuestros para averiguarlo_

 _Asentí era verdad nunca me permitirían estar cerca de otro_

 _-aunque tal vez no sea necesario tu esencia es tan fuerte que se impregna en todos nosotros es como un perfume muy concentrado delicioso pero_

 _-diferente_

Llegamos al campo de juego y vi a mis hermanos ahí después de un rato llegaron Ed y Bella jugaron un rato hasta que un grito de Alice desgarro el ambiente sentí a jasper sostenerme de inmediato y vi que Edward hacía lo mismo con Bella

-Alice –pregunto con voz algo cortada Esme

-no vi con claridad no sabría decirles –los demás nos reunían vi como ed apretaba a Bella muy fuerte a su costado

-que viste Alice – pregunto carlise

-son muy rápidos me equivoque en eso

-qué cambio –pregunto Jasper quien ya me levantaba

-nos oyeron jugar y cambiaron de dirección –explicó aterrada dirigiéndonos miradas a Bella y a mi

-en cuanto llegaran

-unos cinco minutos

-no podremos sacarlas de aquí y si las perciben las cazaran – dijo molesto ed

-cuantos son –pregunto Rose mientras se colocaba delante de mi protectoramente

-tres

-déjenlos venir podremos con ellos –exclamo a su lado Emmet

-seguiremos jugando ustedes vayan atrás es posible que solo perciban la esencia de Mia es más fuerte después de todo

-eso no me reconforta – escuche a Ed contestar apretando los dientes mientras me miraba arrepentido

-suéltense el pelo quédense a mi lado y no se muevan

-no servirá de nada puedo olerlas a la distancia - dijo jasper colocándose junto a mí y tomando mi mano mientras que Ed tomaba la de Bella

-lo sé –respondió Ed frustrado


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando al fin los vi supe porque a Bella le daban tanto miedo se veían salvajes peligrosos aterradores sentí los ojos de James posarse de inmediato en mi sentía su mirada encima mío de inmediato la sentía quemarme y extrañamente lo sentía llamarme como si algo en mi reconociera a ese aterrador ser apreté la mano de Jasper este trato de calmarme pero estaba aterrada quería salir corriendo de ahí y mis pensamientos no hacían más que estresar a Ed lo sabía pero estaba asustada como nunca lo había estado estaba segura de que temblaba

Vi a Laurent adelantarse y fingir ser el líder mientras James me seguía mirando estudiándome viendo a Jasper de manera suspicaz

-sabía que habíamos oído a alguien jugar me llamo Laurent ellos son James y Victoria

Vi a Carlise envararse y encarar a los recién llegados

-yo soy carlise y ellos son mi familia Esme, Bella, Alice, Rose, Mia, Jasper, Edward y Emmet

-un placer nos preguntábamos si habría sitio para más jugadores

-la verdad hemos terminado por ahora pero podría ser en otra ocasión planean quedarse

Notaba como Ed se tensaba cada vez más parecía realmente contrariado y trataba de calmarse sin éxito

-en realidad vamos rumbo al norte aunque no habíamos tenido compañía hasta ahora

-lo sé esta región suele ser algo solitaria me temo que mi grupo es el único que hay por aquí

Sentí el don de Jasper tratando de calmar a los recién llegados de distraerlos eso no iba a funcionar

-cuál es su territorio de caza

-aquí los montes Olympic, y Coast Rages hay otra asentamiento permanente como el nuestro en Denali

-permanentes como se consigue algo así

-o si vienen a nuestra casa estaré encantado de explicarles es una larga charla después de todo

Vi como la duda atravesaba a los recién llegados así que era cierto todos los vampiros eran migratorios dios estábamos llamando tanto la atención esto era terrible

-si bueno no hemos podido asearnos eso sería sin duda reconfortante

-les mostraremos el camino Bella, Emmet, Edward deberían ir por el jeep y Alice estoy segura que tu Jasper y Mia deberían traer el volvo a no ser que quieras mortificar a Rose usando su convertible – trato de bromear sin humor carlise

Y ahí estaba el viento estábamos fritas dios iban a matarnos esta vez éramos dos como nos cuidarían a ambas no podían yo no debía haber estado ahí vi como james me miraba hambriento pude leer el deseo en su expresión sentí como jasper y Edward se ponían frente a mí y Bella de inmediato sentí como Jasper me abrazaba y escuche el siseo proveniente de rose mientras se colocaba delante de mí la veía temblar de rabia estaba furica

-que pasa-pregunto Laurent ahora confuso

-ellas están con nosotros –escuche a Carlise

-trajeron aperitivos

Escuche el rugido aterrador de mis hermanos coreado por Rose y Emmet

-ellas están con nosotros - repitió Carlise enfadado

-pero son humanas –siseo victoria

-y – contesto de pronto Alice pude ver como tenía curvado sus colmillos

-hay mucho que aprender de ustedes aun nos gustaría aceptar su invitación no cazaremos en su territorio ni dañaremos a las chicas vi claramente como los ojos de James nunca dejaron los míos y lo vi sonreír de medio lado estaba perdida me iba a matar lo sentía

Me seguían esos aterradores ojos rojos seguían cada uno de mis movimientos observando a Jasper con hostilidad

-síganos entonces Rose, Alice, Esme, y yo les mostraremos el camino

Sentí como de inmediato me levantaron Jasper pude ver como Emmet nos flanqueaba mirando a James furioso sentía el don de jasper tratando de alcanzar a Ed pero estaba realmente alterado lucía furioso al igual que Emmet no subieron al auto bella iba de copiloto y emmet y japser me rodeaban ed iba blasfemando

Podía sentir la tensión de Bella sabía lo que venía la discusión de que hacer me desconecte de la conversación tramando mi propio plan esta vez éramos dos si yo me quedaba podía tratar de distraer a James agradecí que Ed estuviera concentrándose en Bella para no poder leer mis suicidas pensamientos finalmente acordaron lo de Charlie Bella me miro parecía tan triste tan cansada tan culpable salió corriendo de inmediato hacia su casa la vi alejarse y como Ed comenzaba a tomar el tiempo

-que vamos a hacer con Mia- pregunto de pronto Emmet

-mantenerla junto con Alice –dijo Ed mirándome furioso o así que si me prestaba atención

-era un buen plan y lo sabes- le reproche mientras lo miraba de manera retadora él estaba aún más alterado que nunca

-qué plan

-quiere ser carnada para que Bella pueda escapar sin percance quiere quedarse aquí para que el rastreador se quede aquí

-no-escuche rugir a Emmet sabía que esto pasaría lo que no esperaba fue a Jasper mirándome como si deseara perforarme con la mirada

-sabes que funcionaría –mire suplicante a Jasper pero este solo me dedico una mirada después me asfixio y no supe nada más


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward**

-qué te pasa porque hiciste eso-pregunto Emmet molesto mientras le arrebataba a Mia a mi hermano

-no voy a dejar que repita esa sandez enfrente de Rose o Esme en que estaba pensando si quiera para considerar que eso era una opción Alice me mataría antes de si quiera pensar en dejarla atrás es más estoy seguro que destriparía a quien si quiera sugiriera tal cosa

-podríamos transformarla –sugirió Emmet acunandola mientras miraba ansioso la casa de Charlie sabía que ahí estaba James pero no se movía parecía estudiar que hacíamos

-no – negué yo

-ella no es Bella y no es tu decisión –me escupió furioso mientras apretaba más contra si a Mia

-no importa no lo merece debe ser libre y vivir ella no quiere esto y lo sabes no podemos obligarla a esto –dije sabía que con Bella era mi decisión pero Mia era tan buena tan mágica no la quería como nosotros sentenciada a esta vida eterna congelada en la eternidad además de que sabía que no era lo que ella anhelaba estaban todos sus miedos e inseguridades pero no quería una vida eterna no quería ser un vampiro ella era feliz solo siendo Mia nuestra amiga nuestra hermana no le haría eso no podía

-no importa de cualquier forma ambas estarán a salvo ahí viene Bella debemos irnos vi al rastreador que se retiraba al parecer se había creído el embuste de Bella

Planeamos que hacer estaba molesto Mia no volvía en sí pero después de sus brillantes ideas tal vez era mejor así además lo que vi en la mente del rastreador me molestaba deseaba a Mia, no como a Bella ella era un trofeo un juego solo una presa difícil de alcanzar yo era su reto ahí el vencerme y poder comerla pero Mia ella era diferente su deseo por ella era más primitivo más animal estaba obsesionado podía escuchar sus pensamientos en estéreo gritando que ella le pertenecía era "su" presa a Bella solo la mataría pero a Mia, no entendía que quería con ella pero no importaba no estaría tan cerca de ella para averiguarlo llegamos a casa y empecé a dar indicaciones de que hacer

-intercambiar ropa de veras crees que funcionara – me dijo Rose pero ya la veía poniéndose la blusa de Mia mientras le ponía la suya encima

-con Mia si de cualquier forma tenemos parte de su esencia impregnada y es muy fuerte nunca he sentido un efluvio tan fuerte como el de ella con bella será lo mismo su aroma es fuerte también aunque

-no es a ella a quien más desea no es cierto va tras Mia Bella solo es una caza más una presa pero esa humana es diferente –me dijo Laurent quien estaba aquí al parecer ayudando lo mire furioso que hacía ese aquí como lo habían permitido me coloque delante de mi hermana y Bella

Asentí no sabía como lo había descubierto no tenía caso ocultarlo más mi familia debía saberlo sentí de inmediato como Rose abrazaba a Mia protectoramente y le enseñaba los dientes furiosa al extraño este retrocedió algo cohibido

-explícate por favor como es que lo sabes-pregunto Carlise algo turbado por su declaración pero al ver que yo asentía pregunto lo que rondaba en la cabeza de todos

-James no es impulsivo es un rastreador pero no es nada tonto sus instintos son buenos se encuentra muy cómodo entre los humanos es una maquina letal pero es calculador no hace cosas impulsivamente por eso esta cacería es tan inusual si solo hubiese estado esta humana – dijo señalando a bella a quien de inmediato apreté contra mí no queriendo pensar en el riesgo que corría la sentí estremecerse pero mirar con aprensión a Mia la cual seguía inconsciente en los brazos de Rose eso era lo mejor no quería reforzar sus ya de por si descabellados planes de ser una mártir

-también la hubiese querido cazar sobre todo por como reaccionaste con ella en el prado el reto lo atrae, pero con ella es diferente ella encendió algo en James si pretende que alguna sobreviva deberían separarlas

Pude ver claramente como Alice sopesaba la situación pero de ningún modo iba a separar a nuestro aquelarre no seriamos vulnerables, la visión de Alice debió confirmarlo ya que negó hacia carlise

-gracias por tu ayuda ve en paz

-de veras siento lo sucedido aquí no les guardo ningún rencor pero no actuare contra James les deseo suerte

Se retiró pude ver a Rose y Emmet acunando a Mia y vi solo el reflejo de la ira que yo mismo sentían en los ojos de Rose, siguió cambiando de ropa con ella y Esme y Alice hicieron lo mismo por Bella

-debemos separarnos afortunadamente la esencia de Mia es fuerte la tenemos encima así que el creerá que ella se queda con algunos aquí al igual que Bella funcionara

Alice me miro y asintió primero se fueron Rose y Emmet vi que la mujer las seguía a ellas después salieron Carlise, Esme

-mordieron el anzuelo él va siguiendo a Carlise

-Jasper y yo las sacaremos de aquí – me dijo Alice

Comenzamos a planear y a ejecutar el plan bese a mi hermana humana en la frente tal vez sería la última vez que la viera apreté a Bella contra mí no quería dejarlas pero era su mejor posibilidad

Vi como Alice y Jasper las tomaban a cada una Jasper aun parecía algo arrepentido por haber noqueado a Mia pero después de la explicación de Laurent yo estaba convencido de que había sido lo mejor mi hermana ya era lo suficientemente suicida mejor no darle más argumentos para serlo

 **Mia**

Desperté mareada en un nuevo lugar de pronto vi que estaba a lado de Jasper que me miraba con una expresión torturada en el rostro recordé lo sucedido y lo mire con reproche pero no podía enojarme con él

-así que después de todo mi plan no era tan brillante –comente con sencillez lo vi reír con algo de amargura

-ni por asomo

-quien más viene con nosotros

-Bella y Alice los demás tratan de detener la amenaza en casa

Asentí para mí misma así que la historia seguía su curos tal vez el solo iba a por Bella y esto era un exageración o sobre valoración de mi misma sentí un escalofrío recorrerme al recordar esos ojos rojos recorrerme no me lo había imaginado y sabía que Ed lo había notado también entonces que tanto se abría alterado la historia por mi presencia ahí

Me llevo a un salón donde estaba Bella ella me miro con agradecimiento en su mirada al parecer tener una aliada en esto o alguien en igualdad de condiciones la reconfortaba podía leer el pánico en sus rostro en este momento ella estaba más paranoica que yo me estaba debatiendo entre advertirles de lo que pasaría o no pero es que ya había cambiado esta historia y si James no actuaba como se esperaba podía ser una condena para Bella no podía hacerle eso por muy tonta e hipersensible Bella me agradaba no quería que le hicieran daño estaba junto con Bella cuando Alice le explicaba lo del cambio esa era una solución formidable a todos los problemas que enfrentarían pero de nuevo si se cambiaba la historia que harían

Me fui a dormir mientras los demás hechos se desenvolvían vi a Jasper discutiendo con Alice sobre que Ed venía por Bella así que había mantenido su cacería fija en ella eso era bueno la historia seguía sin pautas si no ocurrían cambios les advertiría del plan de Bella y hasta podría ahórrale algo de dolor al encontrarse con James solo pensar su nombre me hizo estremecer me había asustado tanto como Sam

De pronto paso la llamada todo sucedió muy lento vi a Alice contestar y pasar el teléfono a Bella me deslice al cuarto que sabía que ella iría cuando él se lo indicara

 **Bella**

Escuchar la voz del rastreador en mi oído fue horrible saberlo tan cerca de mi madre para destrozarla me estaba carcomiendo mi pobre madre atrapada con ese ser me moría por dentro

-no mama quédate donde estas –dije como él me había pedido

-empiezo a notar que esto no será tan sencillo-le oí susurrar divertido

\- camina lejos de ellos para que tu cara no eche todo a perder no queremos que tu mamá sufra después de todo o si ahora di "mama por favor escúchame" y aléjate de ellos

-mama por favor escúchame- susurre desesperada Alice pareció pensar que mi angustia era por mi madre ya que me dio algo de espacio para hablar con libertad camine a la otra alcoba donde Mia me miraba al verme negó con la cabeza como si dijera que actuara como si ella no estuviese ahí

-hay alguien contigo donde estas ahora contesta sí o no

-no –conteste sonando más segura de lo que me sentía

-pero aún pueden oírte

-si

-Está bien entonces repite mama confía en mi

-mama confía en mí –

Vi como Mia se acercaba en silencio hasta colocarse a mi lado no le sorprendió oír la voz del rastreador me tendió la mano para tranquilizarme

-esto ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba pensé que tu madre tardaría más en aparecer pero es mejor así supongo –sentí como las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarme Mia apretó más fuerte mi mano en señal de apoyo

-quiero que me escuches y contestes de nuevo si o no ella está ahí contigo en el mismo lugar ya sabes la otra humana – me entro el pánico me preguntaba por Mia pero ella parecía tranquila asintió con la cabeza parecía consternada pero no aterrorizada como yo debía estarlo

-si

-lo sabía maldición eso complica las cosas

Espere como podía complicarse todo en que estaría pensando este ser

-escúchame con cuidado necesito que se alejen de sus amigos así es ambas crees que eso sea posible

-no –conteste

-es una lástima crees que sería posible si te dijera que la vida de tu madre depende de que logren alejarse de ellos ambas –mire a Mia estaba aterrada desesperada una cosa era ponerme en peligro yo pero no podía arrastrarla a esto no podía no era justo ella solo asintió con la cabeza dándome animo parecía valiente decidida muy diferente a como yo sabía que me veía como una niñita aterrada

-si- conteste al fin derrotada

-más te vale que vengan ambas y solas va a ser difícil lo sé pero créeme si vienen con alguien podría ser desastroso para tu madre creo que ya sabes lo suficiente de nosotros para saberlo

-si

-Bien quiero que vayan a casa de tu madre hay ahí un numero quiero que la otra chica llame y de ahí les diré a donde ir puedes hacerlo

-si

-que sea antes del mediodía Bella –

-donde esta Phil –me escuche preguntar

-no me interrumpas bella es importante que hables solo cuando yo te lo indique ahora no hagas sospechar a tus amigos responde gracias mama

-gracias mama –rompí a llorar pero el fuerte agarre de Mia me impidió desmoronarme

-ahora di te quiero mama te veré pronto

-te quiero mama te veré pronto

-bien Bella las veré pronto- colgó mantuve el teléfono aferrado a mi mano Mia me sostuvo y me llevo con cuidado a la cama me retiro el teléfono y me sentó ahí en cuanto ella me soltó me hice un ovillo la vi salir con los demás me levante y pegue a la puerta alterada si les decía algo mi mama estaría muerta escuche con atención

-como esta –escuche la voz cantarina de Alice preguntar

-alterada su madre parecía muy preocupada creo que quería venir aquí pero logro mantenerla alejada está muy preocupada por ella –me sorprendió el aplomo con el que ella mentía no escuche duda en su voz agradecí que Edward no estuviera aquí nunca me perdonaría por poner en peligro a Mia pero era mi madre iba a odiarme no solo el todos ellos me detestarían me inundo el pánico otra vez

-está muy nerviosa –escuche a Jasper murmurar

-no lo estarías tu todo su mundo se está alterando no podemos culparla –me disculpo Mia era tan diferente a mí eso me hizo sentir mal nuevamente

-crees que sea seguro dejarla así mientras vamos por Edward

-no creo que intente nada está muy alterada por la llamada de su madre creo que lo que necesita es precisamente eso ver a Ed

Decidí que no había tiempo comencé a escribir una nota para Edward si esta era el último contacto que tenía con él debía hacerlo bien quería disculparme tranquilizarlo hacerle saber que lo amaba pese a todo

 ** _Te quiero lo siento mucho tengo que intentarlo aunque sea inútil tiene a mi mamá lamento haber arrastrado a Mia a esta locura ella estará bien dile que me disculpe yo_**

Mia entro de pronto en la habitación y me vio escribiendo miro la nota y me la arrebato para continuarla ella su letra era más controlada que la Mia

Ed como bella te ponía arriba esto es lo que debe hacerse no estés molesto con Alice y Jasper no podían saber lo que se desarrollaba si todo sale bien y alguna regresa no le reproches lo que paso no hagan eso te quiero a todos a decir verdad pero sabes que esto es lo mejor no te preocupes Bella estará conmigo te quiero

La mire incrédula como podía saber esto que yo pretendía

-no te dejare sola Ed lo entenderá él te ama termina tu carta yo se la daré a Alice eres una pésima mentirosa

La mire agradecida

 ** _Bueno al parecer aunque quiera deshacerme de ella es imposible lo lamento de veras no los sigas creo que es lo que quiere por favor mantente a salvo creo que es lo que ella quiere también es lo único que te pido hazlo por nosotras_**

 ** _Te quiero perdóname_**

 ** _Bella_**

Mia

El desayuno fue bastante extraño notaba a Bella tratando de saber cómo funcionaban las visiones de Alice supongo para no meter la pata su plan iba a funcionar pero ella estaba alterada vi como Alice recibía la visión que debía alertarla de nuestra maniobra para sorpresa mía mi estancia no había alterado el curso de la historia sin embargo vi a Alice tratando de buscar así que decidí que lo mejor era seguir el plan de Bella después de todo ese resultaría vi cómo nos levantábamos con Jasper estaba decidida a que si una de las dos debía vivir era Bella atraería la atención del rastreador a mí y así Bella seguiría con como las cosas debían ser

-te importa –la vi preguntar a Jasper mientras íbamos al baño

Vi duda en el rostro de Jasper y me acerque a él para tranquilizarlo

-yo iré con ella calma –él se relajó de inmediato parecía confiar plenamente en mi comenzaba a sentir culpa pero reprimí ese sentimiento y le dirigí una sonrisa

Seguí a Bella comenzamos a conversar rumbo al baño en cuanto la puerta se cerró caminamos más veloces vimos los ascensores y nos precipitaos a uno de ellos después un autobús y luego fuimos a un taxi llegamos a la que fue su casa la notaba cada vez más nerviosa entramos y en una pizarra estaba el numero al que yo debía llamar me miro suplicante asentí marque contesto al primer timbrazo

-hola –me contesto su voz sonaba aterciopelada seductora aparte esa idea de mi mente de inmediato era un maldito asesino psicópata sin corazón que estaba fantaseando con degollarme como un cordero al igual que a mi amiga

–lo hicieron muy rápido estoy impresionado

-la madre de bella está bien –pregunte cortante

-o vaya eres más fiera que Bella eso es bueno así que si te trajo por un momento pensé que no lo habría hecho parecía tan asustada

-aquí estoy así que responde

-estupendamente, no tengo nada contra ella a no ser que no vengan solas claro

-lo estamos

-muy bien ahora tu nombre – eso me contesto para que carajos necesitaba mi nombre bueno uno nunca sabe cómo piensan los locos después de todo

-tu nombre-insistió comenzaba a sonar molesto

-Mia –conteste ahora confundida que demonios pasaba por la mente de este ser para que necesitaba mi nombre iba a matarnos después de todo

-bien pásame a bella Mia –dijo saboreando mi nombre me recorrió otro escalofrió cuando le tendí el teléfono a bella

-muy bien hecho como ya le dije a Mia tu madre está bien ahora conoces el estudio de ballet a la vuelta de tu casa

Vi a Bella asentir

-se cómo llegar

-bien entonces las veré pronto- salimos de ahí seguí a Bella en cada momento venía lo más difícil cuando ella se diera cuenta de que todo había sido una treta aunque en realidad analizándolo esa era una idea reconfortante saber que su madre no estaba en peligro alguno cuando llegamos escuche la llamada de su madre sonaba alterada no era de esperarse que Bella estuviese tan asustada yo lo habría estado de no saber lo que nos esperaba busque a James con la mirada lo sentía ahí observándonos sentía su mirada encima mío pero no lograba encontrarlo

Lo vi aproximarse al televisor y a Bella de repente vaya que era rápido

-lamento esto pero no es mejor así que tu madre no se haya visto implicada en este penoso asunto-comento divertido

-si – escuche a Bella susurrar aliviada pero de pronto se giró y me miro con suplica en sus ojos la mire con cariño para que entendiera que estaba bien que no estaba enfadada que también lo prefería así James siguió su visión

-no pareces enfadada porque las haya engañado

-no lo estoy

-qué extraño lo piensas de verdad – dijo acercándose a mi rodeándome como un predador ronda una presa como un tigre hambriento

-debo concederle a tu especie que son sumamente interesantes de observar extraño pensar que algunos de ustedes ni si quiera saben que lo son –dijo desapareciendo de mi campo de visión y sujetándome por la espalda mientras tiraba de mí y me estrujaba contra su cuerpo solido haciéndome daño tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo olio con fuerza mientras me apretaba más contra el con deseo ahora fui capaz al sentirlo tan cerca mío de entender ese sentimiento que emanaba de él solo una vez lo había experimentado cuando en una borrachera uno de los chicos trato de bueno no importa no lo consiguió pero qué demonios le pasaba a este chupasangre

Sentí a su vez como su erección iba creciendo en su pantalón y como su aliento me recorría despiadadamente el cuello me estremecí sentí un escalofrió de deseo recorrerme pero luego estaba el dolor ese que me había provocado su impacto este ser iba a matarme como podía sentir deseo por él sentí como lo recorría a él como la excitación se desprendía de él sentía la mirada de lujuria que me dirigía

Vi el rostro paralizado de Bella mientras miraba la imagen horrorizada ya que él estaba estrujándome con fuerza me hacía daño sentía de pronto como se deslizaban por mi rostro unas ligeras lágrimas al comprender lo que me esperaba


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella**

Pude ver cuando ese extraño ser aprisiono a Mia era extraño todo esto era surrealista no la vi luchar parecía paralizada quien no lo estaría el pareció notar que los miraba se le veía divertido con la situación

-que vas a decirme que tu novio las vengara

-no lo creo de hecho le pedí que no lo hiciera- conteste mientras el parecía recorrer a Mia con una de su manos como si la acariciara aunque podía notar que ella no estaba disfrutando parecía realmente asustada ahora estaba empezando a forcejear un poco pero cada vez que lo hacía el abrazo de este ser se apretaba debía dañarla ya que pude leer dolor en sus facciones sus silenciosas lagrimas surcaban su rostro

-y que te contesto – pregunto de pronto interesado sin soltar a Mia

-no se le deje una carta

-vaya una carta que romántico y crees que te hará caso-dijo mientras descubría el cuello de Mia y lo lamía note a Mia estremecerse y vi como las lagrimas comenzaban a deslizar por su mejilla de manera más profusa

-eso espero – de pronto vi a Mia desmayarse después de que el apretara su cuello la había matado lo mire horrorizada

-o no te preocupes está viva es solo que ella es mi juguete tu eres una presa tengo hambre no me he alimentado y no quiero matarla al menos no tan rápido después de todo-dijo mientras la colocaba en el suelo y la besaba con fuerza en los labios

Estaba enfermo que pretendía hacer

 **Mia**

Regrese del mundo de la inconciencia y lo vi pateando a Bella mientras la filmaba corrí hacía ellos para detenerle pero me sintió acercarme

-no tu y yo tenemos mejores planes no intervengas – me dijo mientras me sujetaba alejándome de Bella y los cristales que había roto

Me arrojo pero estaba cerca de los cristales tome uno y decidí hacer lo único que se me ocurrió me corte lo vi girarse ahora parecía realmente molesto hambriento pero había algo más en sus ojos algo que no le vi cuando ataco a Bella ni cuando olio su sangre

Se lanzó contra mi sujeto mi cuello y me mordió sentí de inmediato como un fuego abrazador me consumía y caí en la inconciencia nuevamente

-o vaya es una lástima no quería convertirla tan pronto –lo escuche decir parecía falsamente decepcionado

-ahora en que estábamos –se giró contra Bella trate de aferrarme a la conciencia pero era tarde no podía controlar el dolor y comencé a gritar mientras agonizaba

 **Bella**

Vi cómo se abalanzaba contra Mia y no la mataba solo la mordió vi como succionaba mucha sangre de ella dejándola sumamente pálida pero no la había matado aun respiraba aunque con mucha dificultad parecía estar convulsionándose y gritaba desgarrando el silencio del estudio sus gritos eran horribles eran peor que los golpes que me propinaba

-porque –pregunte confusa porque no la había matado porque la dejaba sufrir de esa manera no podía ser solo por torturarme no podía ser tan importante para él dañarme psicológicamente

-para convertirla – me dijo divertido lo mire confundida aun

-muy simple ella era la verdadera presa no tú, tú fuiste un extra por así decirlo si tu tonto novio no te hubiese dado tanta importancia te habría dejado en paz hueles bien algo floral pero bien pero ella huele exquisito y es Mia- se rio ante su propio chiste

-la verdad esperaba saborearla más pero no hay tiempo al parecer tus amigos se aproximan y debo irme –trato de tomar a Mia del piso ella aun gritaba aunque la potencia de sus gritos había disminuido, me arrastre a él para detenerlo no podía llevársela no la dejaría con él no lo merecía después de que yo la había arrastrado a esto conmigo el me mordió en la muñeca furioso

-aléjate de mí –me pateo y colisione contra los espejos de nuevo pude ver como mi sangre lo golpeaba nuevamente dejo caer a Mia iba a arrojarse contra mí cuando apareció la otra vampira la pelirroja nos miró y le hizo una seña salieron corriendo de ahí me arrastre a Mia tratando de ver que sucedía la veía retorcerse estaba gritando mucho debía ser sumamente doloroso no tenía aire estaba luchando por respirar tome su pulso era realmente muy débil hasta que se apagó por completo entonces lo vi a mi ángel venía muy agitado ahí estaba Edward miro la escena y entendí que esto lo estaba matando vi su semblante de culpa y frustración

 **Edward**

Había leído la carta entendí de pronto que Mia no había renunciado a su plan solo lo había puesto en pausa ella solo nos había confundido para poder hacer lo que quería corría con todas mis fuerzas estaban en peligro las dañaría escuche el grito de Alice y antes de que ella me lo dijera pude escucharla también los gritos de Mia eran horribles desgarraban el alma y entonces lo vi aquello que yo no quería para ella la había convertido o lo haría había tomado su decisión se la llevaría y mataría a Bella apreté el paso junto con mis hermanos no necesitaron oír la visión cuando nos vieron a mí y Alice correr más rápido nos siguieron no había tiempo que perder

Cuando llegue Bella estaba tendida a lado de Mia estaba sangrando mucho estaba muy mal herida note que estaba dentro de lo que cabe en una pieza Mia se estaba convulsionando gritaba en vivo los gritos eran peores Bella empezaba a hacerlo tenía una mordida en una mano pero al parecer la ponzoña se movía muy lento en ella demasiado

-yo no puedo –susurro Alice frustrada cuando el olor de la sangre de Bella nos golpeó vi a Jasper salir con ella lo siguieron Emmet quien gruño frustrado, Rose quien lucía abatida y Esme

-Carlise y yo nos acercamos el reviso a Bella mientras yo tomaba los signos de Mia

-es tarde- me susurro mi padre mientras veía a Mia su corazón había dejado de latir sería como nosotros ya no gritaba pero podía leer el inmenso dolor en sus facciones

-ella esta –me pregunto Bella sollozando

-no ella es uno de los nuestros ahora o lo será- Mia profirió otro grito no quería que Bella viera esto pero los gritos de Mia eran muy elevados habían vuelto a ganar fuerza Bella comenzaba a sentir su propio dolor tome mi decisión no las perdería a ambas no serían esto que yo detestaba ser al menos salvaría a Bella a mi Bella le succione la ponzoña mientras Carlise trataba de calmar a Mia la cual luchaba y se retorcía constantemente de dolor así que tome a Bella en brazos y la saque de ahí la pérdida de sangre debió ser mucha ya que se desplomo en mis brazos

 **James**

La había dejado con ellos en parte agradecía a Victoria por haberme sacado de ahí el estúpido olor de esa niña me hubiese vuelto loco pero necesitaba sacar de ahí a mi presa era mía sería un neófito muy fuerte lo sabía después de todo ya debía ser un vampiro para estas alturas la había prácticamente secado ese día habían pasado por lo menos una semana desde que la deje ahí podía sentir la irritación de Victoria pero no me importaba ella no era mi compañera se había engañado así misma al pensarlo nunca le había prometido nada y no le debía nada la había mantenido a mi lado porque era útil pero no la necesitaba más si iba a comportarse así conmigo me preguntaba que habría sido de la otra chica seguiría siendo humana o sería una vampira también

-James deberíamos irnos empezamos a llamar mucho la atención –me dijo nos habíamos quedado en Seattle después de que deje a las chicas ahí no había ni una posibilidad de que yo me fuera dejándola atrás ella era mi compañera lo sabía sin importar el miedo que sé que despertaba en ella

-no

-pero Laurent nos ha dejado después de todo y esa chica esta con los Cullen, los Vulturi no te buscaran por algo así solo es una chica y ellos le enseñaran a vivir con sus patéticas reglas- me susurro traviesa

-si bueno aun así me pertenece yo la cree

Ese comentario la molesto

-yo no la quiero aquí

-si bueno esa es mi decisión no tuya después de todo no crees querida – dije girándome molesto hacia ella mientras le mostraba los dientes ella detecto el peligro de inmediato era lista

-pero tu yo soy tu compañera -Me reí de ella

-tú eras un instrumento útil si pero solo eres eso

-tú me creaste

-si bueno eso no te garantiza nada también cree a Laurent y el no dudo en irse

-pero

-mira las cosas son así yo voy a recuperar a mi presa si te quedas es bajo mis términos si no puedes irte como Laurent no me importa se alimentarme solo –eso la hizo rabiar salió furiosa de ahí vaya era una perdida sin duda sus instintos eran bastante buenos me habían ayudado a mantenerme con vida en más de una ocasión la echaría de menos pero no era nada comparada con mi nuevo premio mi nueva compañera sabía que sería una neófita muy fuerte lo sentía nunc ame había sentido así ni si quiera con esa otra vampira cuando aún era humana


	12. Chapter 12

**Mia**

Habían sido horas o tal vez días la verdad ya no lo sabía ya no sentía la agonía que había estado sintiendo tal vez después de todo habría muerto al fin la quemazón ahora solo estaba en mi corazón el cual sentía agitado frenético como si fuese a reventar me quemaba pero el dolor ya no era tan intenso era como si poco a poco fuese quedando sin energía hasta que de pronto su trote ceso estuve un rato inmóvil que había pasado me sentía nueva más fuerte más vigorosa pero no sentía mi corazón ya estaba segura de que no estaba respirando ya tampoco interesante como podía sentir mi cuerpo y no mis órganos que sorpresa

-está despertando –escuche una preciosa voz cantarina que me recordó de inmediato a Alice pero era más bella más melodiosa

-como esta – escuche otra voz aterciopelada llena de consternación ese debía ser Emmet así que no había muerto entonces era me invadió la desesperación al comprender lo que era ahora nunca volvería a ver a mis amigos ahora estaría restringida y atorada en la eternidad viendo morir a todos aquellos que quisiera y no fueran como yo

-confundida ahora triste parece estarse dando cuenta de todo –comento derrotado el que debía ser Jasper

-debe estar furiosa yo lo estaría – dijo Rose pude notar la tristeza en su tono no estaba molesta no con ellos al menos estaba asustada abrí los ojos de golpe sentí como dos manos férreas me aferraban a la cama lo busque no estaba ahí

-donde esta ed que paso con Bella -pregunte relajándome en los brazos de Emmet quien de inmediato volvió a tumbarme en la cama

Eso pareció relajarlos

-es tan bien Bella solo tiene algunas fracturas Ed esta con ella pero desafortunadamente no pudimos atrapar a James el huyo-concluyo Alice sentí a Emmet apretarme supuse para no desatar mi cólera sin embargo mi alivio era realmente mayor a lo que ellos creían las cosas habían salido bien la historia seguía su curso pero esos ojos rojos seguían plasmados los sentía encima mío aun podía recordar a la perfección su lengua por mi cuello su erección en mi espalda baja sus manos recorriendo lascivamente mi cuerpo eso me hizo estremecerme ligeramente ellos me miraron confundidos note la tensión en el ambiente de inmediato

-bien esto puede ser estresante y – comenzó Rose que le pasaba porque estaba tan nerviosa después de todo era solo yo "por favor no nos odies" escuche su voz sonando en mi cabeza

-no lo hago

-no haces que –pregunto ella confusa

-no los odio –me miro ahora consternada

-yo no lo dije

-lo hiciste dijiste por favor no nos odie – dije comenzando a alterarme sentí de nuevo el agarre aunque esta vez provenía de Jasper lo sentí enviarme unas ondas para calmarme lucía preocupado sin embargo fue Alice la que hablo

-no cariño Rose no dijo nada pero si la escuchaste tal vez seas como ed

-o bien una intrusa de mentes por si necesitaba más rarezas en mi vida o no vida -dije algo molesta de pronto unas copas estallaron a mi alrededor eso me aterro aún más que demonios estaba pasando de pronto la cama era la que flotaba aterrándome cada vez más

-deberías calmarte Mia –me susurro algo impresionado Emmet trate de relajarme pero sentía la tensión de todos ahí y escuchaba sus voces aunque sus labios no se movían

"es peligroso" "si lo averiguan ""él no puede saberlo" "por eso la transformo" "necesitamos a Edward" sujete mi cabeza con fuerza y de pronto escuche más estallidos a mi alrededor

-calma, calma –me susurro Jasper acunándome contra el mandándome tranquilidad me acurruque y trate de calmarme aunque aún estaba bastante confusa

-será mejor llamara a Edward –susurro Alice tocando mi cabeza

–es bueno tenerte de vuelta

Pude verla sus semblante era de preocupación eso no podía estar bien o si escuche de inmediato como estallaba un foco encima mío abrace a Jasper con fuerza este solo me sostuvo con calma tratando de calmarme

Asentía esta vez sus pensamientos eran más tranquilos note que los demás parecían más relajados a su vez

-si ya lo hizo pero hay un inconveniente –la escuche

-si sería lo mejor

-no creo que le hiciera daño parece bastante controlada pero es lo mejor no exponerla solo dile que está bien –colgó la mire interrogante

Bella quiere venir a verte está preocupada por tu estado se siente culpable por lo que paso con bueno ya sabes

-no lo es

-tal vez pero así se siente quiere venir

-no pueden dejarla soy peligrosa si la huelo si trato no pueden permitir que se acerque a mí podría matarla –escuche mi voz atropellada sonaba muy diferente hora que reparaba en ella sonaba cantarina aunque no tan armoniosa como la de Rose o tranquilizadora como la de Esme ni tan musical como la de Alice sonaba más como las aves al cantar hermosa aunque peculiar aunque me sentía alarmada mi voz sonaba como si estuviese cantando muy dulce y melodiosa sentí a su vez como esta vez la casa era quien crujía todas estas nuevas sensaciones me distraían me confundían Emmet me sujeto de nuevo

-no lo hará no te preocupes no la expondríamos ni a ti ni a ella a eso, solo que Edward va a tenerla difícil para explicarle

Asentí más tranquila la casa dejo de estremecerse progresivamente

-tú crees que –comenzó Jasper mirando a Carlise

-no lo sé debemos ver a Edward –los mire confundida acunada por Emmet quien estaba inusualmente preocupado pero trataba de distraerme haciéndome bromas

Esperamos un rato mientras me calmaba aun así oía sus pensamientos pero no eran alterados y tener junto a mí a Jasper sin duda ayudaba mucho Ed llego y me miro radiante aunque parecía algo apesumbrado

"no quería esto para ella"

-no fue tu culpa

Me miro confundido y de pronto cayo en cuenta

-así que este es el inconveniente eres como yo

-ellos lo creen aunque yo no lo hago conscientemente –me queje eso lo hizo reír

"si claro debes disfrutar el pensar en que será tu pequeña venganza en mi contra" pensaba el con algo de sarcasmo en su voz

"Un poco aunque lo mereces" me atravesó el pensamiento antes de que lo soltara el me miro incrédulo

-como

-como que

\- contestaste mentalmente podrás hacerlo con todos –sonaba entusiasmado y comenzaba a hablar muy rápido eso me confundió de nuevo yo no había hecho nada a que se refería yo no sabía que había hecho

-No sé qué hice – dije irritándome note como algunas cosas levitaban a mi alrededor sentía dolor mucha confusión mis emociones me estaban rebasando otra vez

-Edward podrías no alterarla –le reclamo ahora molesto Jasper mientras tiraba de mí a su lado y trataba de tranquilizarme otra vez abrazándome

Ed me miro ahora estaba asustado vi su pánico y escuche sus pensamientos como una avalancha en mi cabeza

"esto está mal es peligroso si se enteran no hay nada así que yo sepa dios si ese maldito lo sabe por eso pudo quererla convertir aunque no parecía saberlo no del todo solo parecía interesado en corto ese pensamiento ella era su deseo era animal primario no inteligente como otros que detectan eso no"


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward**

-Edward- escuche el grito de Alice y note mi entorno estaban reventando floreros deje mi mente en blanco y la vi hacerse un ovillo debió ver todo lo que vi los Vulturi las capas arrancándola de nuestro lado cazándola estaba aterrada la casa comenzó a temblar a su alrededor note como Jasper trataba de calmarla

-en que pensabas – me reclamo Rose furiosa tratando de acercarse al remolino que ella había creado a su alrededor con las cosas que levitaban Jasper la aferraba con fuerza y estaba tratando de que su voz se escuchara a través de su estado

-tranquila Mia no pasa nada estamos aquí tranquila – le hablaba mi hermana arrullándola cuando consiguió llegar hasta ellos vi a Jasper mandando su Don y pude leer el reproche en sus ojos cuando consiguieron calmarla se abrazó fuerte a si misma rechazando el contacto de todos

-ella no lo controla- me susurro carlise

Asentí eso explicaba lo que había visto en mi mente trate de pensar en cosas más agradables como en Bella en como ella quería saber cómo estaba en el colegio se fue calmando y levanto su cabeza

-ellos en verdad vendrán por mí no es cierto yo no quería esto porque no podía ser un vampiro normal esto está mal los puse en peligro y ahora lo estoy haciendo otra vez si ellos llegan a saber de mi Aro él no se detendrá ante nada - susurro aterrada vi el reproche en los rostros de mis hermanos y la compasión en los ojos de Alice mientras sostenía un florero que comenzaba a elevarse otra vez

-no, yo solo pensé que si lo sabían si te descubrían podría pasar no lo permitiremos estamos fuera de su radar de cualquier forma ni si quiera saben que existes no les preocupara –eso pareció calmarla Alice le asintió pero vi la duda que quedaba en sus ojos y vi como empezaba a mecerse en pánico de nuevo como encerrada en su propio mundo

-crees que podamos hablar de lo que paso aquí – le comente más calmado me miro tratando de estar tranquila

-sí creo que es lo mejor a que lo lea de improviso en sus cabezas- susurro un poco más calmada

-bien veras sabes cómo funciona nuestro mundo cierto – ella asintió

-sabes quienes son los vulturi –volvió a asentir la sentí tensarse pero estaba más calmada que hace unos momentos parecía estar enfocándose en la conversación

-sabes quienes conforman su guardia- esta vez sí se estremeció vi a algunos vasos levitar vi su pensamientos los nombres de Alec Jane estaban ahí y el de Chelsea se proyectó con fuerza en su cabeza así que sabía que podían hacer estaba de nuevo asustándose

Rose me miro mal pero proseguí iba leyendo su mente mientras le explicaba para entender que tanto sabía vi imágenes de Jane y de Alec aunque estaban algo diferentes vi a su vez como los imaginaba ella como un montón de vampiros con capaz aniquilando clanes de manera sanguinaria buscando poder su perspectiva era muy diferente a la delos impartidores de justicia por como los teníamos la mayoría

-si saben de ti es probable que quieran tenerte de su lado como a mí pero no pueden obligarte a ir con ellos no mientras no violemos ninguna ley y no lo hemos hecho –ella asintió y se relajó un poco después una idea debió rondarle vi un atisbo de James y victoria

-no ellos no irían con ellos

-no puedes saberlo – me dijo con reproche ahora parecía más confundida había varias imágenes que rondaban su mente pero eran confusas inconclusas una niña, una vampira rubia, lobos, muchos vampiros

-no iban en esa dirección cuando los rastreamos la ultimas vez iban rumbo al sur él y ella al norte al parecer rompimos su aquelarre –ella se estremeció aunque no pasó nada más trate de leer su mente pero sus pensamientos eran muy confusos veía nombres Riley, victoria, bella Jacob luego veía confusión no entendía su mente pero ella parecía no estar pensando con claridad estaba muy dispersa no me estaba bloqueando como antes si no que parecía que su concentración se estaba dispersando demasiado

-deberíamos contactar con Eleazar –sugirió Carlisle la vi estremecerse ante la idea pero asintió así que sabía de Eleazar y nuestros vecinos del norte bien eso facilitaba las cosas un poco aunque no parecía muy complacida con la idea

-no creo que debas volver al instituto- le dije con cautela ella asintió aun parecía perdida en sus pensamientos no me estaba prestando atención parecía que su mente estaba corriendo un maratón no podía seguir el ritmo de sus pensamientos

-no me entiendes no creo que debas ni cuando seas totalmente como nosotros tu don parece ser algo inestable-le dije con tacto

\- más potente que el mío debemos practicar para que lo domines antes de que puedas relacionarte con alguien –volvió a asentir más tranquila

-si es lo mejor además no podríamos explicar si es que luzco muy diferente –la mire sonriente no tenía idea de cómo se veía eso sería un buen distractor a su ya atribulada cabeza tratar de seguirle el paso a sus pensamientos me estaba agotando

El comentario de su aspecto disparo el interés estaba curiosa podía verlo en sus ojos aún sin leerla

-o sea que Alice aun no te muestra tu nuevo yo esto será interesante

Vi cómo me miraba interrogante y como Jasper la sujetaba de nuevo esperando lo peor aunque conociéndola era más probable que no se reconociera en sus pensamientos nunca se vio como una persona guapa menos se concebiría como una vampira atractiva y vaya que lo era sumamente provocadora y tan letal como cualquiera de nosotros parecía ahora si una hermana de Alice o mía como humana había sido guapa pero como vampira era una aparición aunque esto no era lo que yo quería para ella me reconforto el saber que al menos estaría bien con esta vida parecía haber nacido para ella

Alice corrió por un espejo muy grande por primera vez desde que llegue la vi entusiasmada no la culpaba la conocía las mismas dudas que yo tenía debían estar ahí presentes en su mente podía sentir que distraía sus pensamientos con cosas banales para no preocupar a Mia al menos esto la ayudaría un poco regreso con el espejo y lo coloco frente a ella pude verla recorrer su imagen y ver como lo que yo creía se realizaba no se consideraba la gran cosa incluso como vampira aún se infra valoraba era peor que Bella en ese sentido

 **Mia**

Me mire con auténtica curiosidad no estaba tan diferente mi piel había perdido su bronceado si ahora parecía ser de porcelana como cuando era una bebe mi cabello negro refulgía con intensidad contrastando contra esta y mis labios aún eran los mismos aunque lucían un poco más rojos los mordí y broto sangre al parecer mis hábitos nerviosos me dañarían más ahora como vampiro que como lo habían hecho como humana mire mi figura se había vuelto más esbelta más provocativa si pero no al grado de la de victoria o Rose vi mis ojos lo único que delataba un cambio que logro perturbarme de verdad rojos como los de él al pensar en él sentí auténtico pánico de nuevo

-mis ojos cuanto tiempo tardaran en ser menos como los de él-susurre recordándolo su mirada su rostro me estremecí al pensarlo sentía aun sus manos sobre mí y eso me hacía sentir extraña con deseo y asqueada de mi misma al pensar eso quería asearme correr a una ducha y no salir nunca de ahí

-unos meses nuestra dieta los aclara no los tendrás así mucho tiempo – me dijo Emmet bastante más tranquilo al ver que estaba más relajada de lo que había estado en todo el día

-tienes hambre –me pregunto con tacto Esme esa idea me estremeció pero me emociono al fin podría verlos cazar y yo participaría Jasper leyó mis emociones y sonrió

-o así que ahora tenemos entusiasmo de nuevo-me dijo mirándome divertido

-si esto va a ser genial voy a cazar un puma y –mire a Edward mirarme mal pero lo ignore

-deberían ir todos –dijo Carlise

\- no han comido en al menos una semana- me explico Esme los mire confusa ahora reparando en la tonalidad oscura de los ojos de mis hermanos

-queríamos esperar por ti sabíamos que esto te hacía mucha ilusión

Me dijo Emmet tomando mi mano para salir sin que Alice objetara nada de mi vestuario ya lo estaba pensando se lo agradecí

-vamos hermanita una carrera veamos si eres más rápido que Edward –lo mire con desafío este solo asintió entusiasmado por la idea

-niños –escuche resoplar molesta a Rose mientras comenzábamos

Corrí era como volar esto era increíble derribe unos cuantos arboles debía ser realmente muy fuerte ahora escuche a Emmet reír detrás mío

-vaya fierecilla ten cuidado no queremos demoler el bosque –me reí y me sentí ligera por primera vez en este nuevo despertar encontramos una familia de osos el macho era gigante

-ese es mío –dije lanzándome en contra del oso no pudo hacer mucho mis hermanos me miraron asombrados

-no es justo ese era mío –se quejaba Emmet

-llegue antes – dije mientras secaba a mi presa no sentí la quemazón que debía sentir de deseos de más le pregunte a Ed mentalmente no quería incomodar a nadie con mis cosas y él siempre había sido el más paciente de mis hermanos junto con Jasper pero me preocupaba tocar algún punto susceptible con él con este tema él había tenido un duro tratamiento para poder adaptarse a esta nueva vida

"porque no siento la sed abrazadora"

"no lo haces"

"ni un poco es decir tenía hambre pero no sentía que debía alimentarme de inmediato a decir verdad era como cuando tenía algún antojo en mi vida humana algo que podía ignorar con facilidad"

"eso es inusual"

"es malo"

"no lo creo pero no sé si sea porque aún no hueles a los humanos tal vez sea eso"

Asentí comenzamos a volver esta vez competía con Jasper lo sentí tensarse y a Ed volar hacia a mi tacleándome

-oye eso dolió- me queje me miro fascinado

"no los percibes"

"El que "

De pronto olfatee y lo sentí un aroma embriagador delicioso deje escapar un gruñido pero de pronto mi cerebro tomo el control entendiendo que era

"son humanos"

"si y bien lo sientes "

"El que "

"la sed"

"si pero no me hace daño no siento deseos de cazarlos es como te dije huelen bien pero no siento deseos de alimentarme de ellos"

"buen autocontrol"

"no creo que sea tan bueno están lejos tal vez sea eso mejor volver a casa no quiero experimentar nada más por el día de hoy han sido demasiadas emociones juntas"

El asintió pero pude ver un brillo en sus ojos mientras volvíamos

Regresamos y después de contar lo sucedido Ed estaba decidido lo mejor era llamar a Eleazar

Comenzamos a trabajar en dominar mi don cada vez era más fácil aislar los pensamientos y solo escuchar los de quienes quería era sencillo confundirme a veces con eso pero Ed era de gran ayuda sobre mi telequinesis bueno mi control en mis emociones ayudaba bastante en que no reventara más cosas ya habíamos probado mi autocontrol con bella cuando quiso verme de nuevo y le dijo a Ed que si no lo permitía ella me encontraría sola lo hicimos cuando mis ojos se volvieron ámbar como los de ellos les tomo aproximadamente 2 meses

 _-bien escucha si sientes cualquier cosa rara voy a alejarte de ella no pierdas el control – me susurraba alterado por la idea Jasper el no confiaba en que estuviese lista pero Ed y Alice si no lo culpaba yo tampoco me creía lista tenía pánico de herir a Bella_

 _-detenme a la menor señal de peligro – les advertí a él y Emmet quienes serían los encargados de detenerme_

 _Bella llego con Edward la sostenía de manera protectora pero me miraba confiado_

 _"como estas"_

 _"bien asustada pero bien"_

 _El asintió me permitió acercarme a Bella cuando lo hice su aroma me golpeo olía deliciosa más que ningún humano que hubiese olido antes recordé las palabras de James y me estremecí cualquier recuerdo que tuviera que ver con él siempre lograba alterarme, me controle me reconforto el hecho de que al igual que con los otros humanos no sentí el deseo de atacarla eso me relajo ella me miraba estudiándome_

 _-estás muy diferente –me dijo algo insegura_

 _-te parece yo me siento igual_

 _-estás más guapa te parece a Alice- eso me hizo reír Alice era arrebatadora y yo era solo yo diferente y anormal al_

 _-si ellos creen eso también_

 _Le sonreí y supe que todo iría bien probé mi don en ella y descubrí que era inmune lo suponía después de todo pero soñar no cuesta anda hubiese sido genial ganarle en eso a Ed_

 _-te echaba de menos –me susurro mientras me abrazaba pude sentir tensarse a los demás en cuanto ella se arrojó a mí_

 _-lamento esto sé que tu no lo querías para ti- me dijo en susurros ella sabía que ser inmortal no estaba en mis planes sentía su culpa aunque no podía leer su mente_

 _Negué restándole importancia_

 _-no fue tu culpa y no es tan malo después de todo aunque extraño algunas cosas de ser humana como la comida los sueños pero estoy bien_

 _Me miro y me sonrió_

 _-como va todo en la escuela_

 _-o estaban consternados en un inicio no entendían que te fueras de nuevo aunque después que les explicaron que habías recibido una beca de una escuela extranjera se conformaron tengo a Mike para mi sola ahora – me dijo riendo eso me hizo reír había hablado con los Cullen de esto si me veían ahí sería problemático pero ellos dijeron que siempre podían decir que solo me faltaba asolearme y que me hice una o dos cirugías la verdad no era tan mala idea mientras la gente no me viera al sol se suponía que todo podía ser creible pensaba aferrándome a la posibilidad de una normalidad que sabía que no llegaría_

 _-han sabido algo de bueno ya sabes –me pregunto ella sabía que hablaba de James ella debía angustiarle también eso negué Ed lo había cazado al igual que a victoria pero seguían separados y no los hallaba_

 _-no pero supongo es mejor así no crees -ella afirmo le hacía la misma gracia que a mí que el siguiera vivo_


	14. Chapter 14

**Victoria**

Volví buscando venganza si me desasía de esa chica James sufriría lo mismo que yo había sufrido lo sabía él me había traicionado me había abandonado merecía sufrir la observe a la distancia cazando patéticamente con su aquelarre perseguían un rebaño de alces no me prestaban atención no podía creer que Laurent de verdad se hubiese planteado vivir así yo no lo haría no los humanos eran eso comida vi de nuevo al otro vampiro el lector de mentes James me había dicho que era peligroso él y la vidente debían ser esquivados si queríamos capturar a , me reí de mi misma nunca quiso capturara a la pareja del lector de mentes siempre fue su objetivo la otra chica me sentía tan estúpida tan miserable utilizada estaba furiosa destruiría a esa chica su "presa" y a la otra las haría pagar de no ser por ellas nuestro aquelarre seguiría junto quería venganza y la obtendría pero necesitaba ayuda y Laurent me la daría si es que no me quería de enemiga él sabía que eso no era sabio yo era mucho más peligrosa que James Laurent me ayudaría sin duda pondría mi plan en marcha y ya veríamos si mi ex compañero era capaz de ayudar a su presa a librarse de esta

Aunque aún no era tiempo era una neófita sería fuerte no necesitaba enfrentarme a una vampira recién creada no esperaría para deshacerme de ella después de todo tiempo era lo que me sobraba pero la chica la humana es otra historia la destruiría ella pagaría con su amiguita por todo esto

Me dirigí de nuevo a Seattle para comenzar a moldear mis planes después de todo no lo vería venir no esta vez, sonreí con suficiencia ante la idea de destruirlos y me retire era momento de iniciar todo

 **James**

La vi cazando junto con el lector de mentes sentía en ella el aroma de la otra chica interesante así que aún la frecuentaban sería divertido cazarla de nuevo aunque eso no me ayudaría a llevarla conmigo era mía después de todo yo la había convertido debía ser parte de mi aquelarre no del de ellos así estaba señalado vi como el vampiro grande la sujetaba y la abrazaba porque la tocaba que se había creído habían pasado algunos meses por lo menos 3 ya no debía ser tan fuerte y esa dieta a base de animales la haría más débil podría llevármela si la dejaban sola el problema es que no parecían querer dejarla sola siempre había alguien a su lado parecían prestar especial cuidado en su entorno

La vi con el lector de mentes compartieron una mirada y estallaron en carcajadas eso me molesto verla feliz me enfurecía temblaba de rabia pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer al menos mientras aun fuera una neófita y conservara esa fuerza

 **Mia**

Todo marchaba excelente había dejado de ser una neófita mis ojos al fin no eran más como los suyos recordarlo me producía escalofríos continuamente me encontraba pensando en él eso me molestaba no quería recordarlo ni pensar en él no quería tener nada que ver con él mire mis ojos de nuevo agradecida eran dorados al igual que los de mi familia había ganado control sobre mis nuevas habilidades solo parecía perderlo cuando me estresaba mucho o algo me perturbaba de sobre manera todo iba bien hasta el cumpleaños de Bella paso lo que debía pasar podía ver el arrepentimiento en la mirada de Jasper y la sólida decisión de Ed

"no tiene que ser así fue un accidente"

"a sí lo fue "

"sabes que sí y con tu actitud no se lo hace más fácil a Jasper "

"sé que no es su culpa pero esta decisión está tomada no puedo seguirla exponiendo a esto ella no está preparada para esto algo terminara matándola o alguien decidirá por ella como te paso a ti no lo permitiré no la perderé también a ella no le negare una vida normal"

"pero estas exagerando"

"es mi decisión nos iremos saldremos de su vida"

Después de esa discusión con Ed nos fuimos de casa el abandono a Bella no sabía si ella correría algún peligro real es decir James seguía vivo así que Victoria no tenía ningún aliciente para darle caza después de todo sabía que volveríamos cuando hiciera lo del salto del acantilado con Jacob porque esos sucesos no se relacionaba con Victoria pero era duro dejarla así yo quería a Bella también era parte de mi familia y era mi mejor amiga a diferencia de mis hermanas ella era eso mi amiga no tenía que explicarme no había culpa cuando peleaba con ella podía ser directa en mis opiniones y ella lo entendía

Llegamos al asentamiento de Denali ellos me miraron curiosos pude ver de nuevo a Laurent quien me miraba estudiándome parecía confuso e incrédulo pero se recompuso de inmediato leí su mente en busca del paradero de Victoria pero aún no se había puesto en contacto con él puede que entonces esa loca dejara tranquila a Bella después de todo

-es un placer recibirlos Carlise aunque algo repentino debo agregar – dijo una mujer con unos rizos preciosos en tono entre rubio rojizo que me miraba con evidente curiosidad

-tienes miembros nuevos o eso veo- agrego una mujer rubia con pelo lacio mientras daba la mano a Esme y la besaba en la mejilla ella debía ser Kate si no me equivocaba

-así es ella es Mia-contesto por Carlise

Examine los pensamientos de las mujeres

"vaya así que transformaste a alguien más que te orillo a hacerlo amigo mío "se preguntaba sin duda la que debía ser Tanya al parecer sabían del desagrado que sentía Carlise por condenar gente a esta vida que aunque el la disfrutaba no se la deseaba a alguien más

"Esto es interesante Carlise nunca convertiría a alguien porque si además donde esta Edward" esa debía ser Irina la sentí mirarme estudiándome desde los brazos de Laurent lo mire incrédula sabía que estaría aquí pero esto era bastante raro la mire y no dudo que mis ojos reflejaron molestia ya que lo vi mirar hacia otro lado avergonzado

Aparecieron dos vampiros más castaños

En cuanto Eleazar poso sus ojos en mí el reconocimiento lo golpeo

"ella es maravillosa es tan fuerte y tan potente pero no la transformaría por eso Carlise no es así el nunca haría algo movido por avaricia quien lo hizo no es de su aquelarre no debe serlo"

"lo sabe "-le susurre en la mente a Carlise aterrada estaba preparándome para huir pero Jasper tomo mi mano

"ellos lo saben al menos el lo sabe" repetí en su mente trataba de separarme de él mientras él me calmaba con su don

"es lo que queríamos además son amigos después de todo"

"lo prometes"

"seguimos aquí no"

"si"

"Alice te quiere mucho si esto fuese un riesgo para ti ya hubiésemos salido de aquí relájate estarás bien"

-hola Carlise tanto tiempo-lo saludo Kate animada

Pude notar como Eleazar parecía confuso

-ya lo sabes no es así viejo amigo –susurro me tense al momento iba a huir pero Rose me sujeto fuerte trataba de calmarme sabía que él no conocería la amplitud de mis poderes que eran familia también pero tenía miedo

-si puedo verlo aunque me imagino que no es tuya no creo que tú la crearas –vi la interrogante en el rostro de su compañera y en la cara de las hermanas leí también ahora la confusión en la cara de Laurent

-me temo que hay mucho que explicar amigos

Carlise los condujo dentro de la casa y a otra sala lejos de nosotros estaba nerviosa y si no me aceptaban y si todo era malo y si

-de nuevo lo haces relájate estará bien son amigos – me dijo Emmet quien regresaba los objetos levitados a su sitio

Lo mire y trate de calmarme era difícil pero era cierto estaría bien o eso esperaba

 **Carlise**

Después de explicar lo sucedido con Bella y Edward le explique a mis amigos lo sucedido con Mia porque era una vampiro que había pasado Eleazar estaba fascinado con ella

-es increíble lo sabes verdad

-si lo es

\- su don no es nada como lo que yo haya visto está muy desarrollado es parecido y diferente a la vez del de Edward

-ha trabajado en su control junto con Edward aunque aún es algo inestable –les comente no quería hablar de ella así pero debían entender que ella era peligrosa no para ellos pero si para sí misma

-aun así haces bien en mantenerla lejos de los ojos de Aro ya te envidia lo hará más si sabe que tienes a alguien como ella en tu aquelarre no está conforme de que tengas a Edward sin hablar de Alice eso solo lo provocaría más –me dijo Eleazar

-podría ser peligroso un vampiro tan fuerte e inestable-comento Tanya preocupada

-lo sé por eso quería la opinión de Eleazar sobre esto Tanya ella les tiene miedo

-no es una delincuente no tiene por qué temerles –ofreció Kate conciliadora

–por el color de sus ojos veo que ni si quiera ha tomado sangre humana estará bien – me dijo Kate tratando de tranquilizar mis propios miedos

-lo sé es solo que es difícil para ella

-que fue de su creador –pregunto ahora Laurent interesado

–que paso con james es raro que el la haya convertido y la haya dejado en especial siendo ella tan diferente

Lo mire receloso en realidad no sabíamos nada de James ni si quiera sabíamos si es que él sabía que ella era especial Edward estaba seguro de que no pero uno nunca sabe

-no lo hemos visto otra vez es como si se hubiese esfumado lo rastreamos pero desapareció al igual que su compañera aunque no están juntos o eso sugiere el ultimo rastreo – vi confusión en los ojos de Laurent pero no dijo nada

-bien siendo así ella decidió estar a su lado así que es parte de tu aquelarre y nuestra familia mientras respete las leyes estarán bien –me ofreció Tanya

-son bienvenidos aquí el tiempo que requieran es una lástima que Edward no este con ustedes pero supongo debemos dejarlo vivir su duelo en paz – asentí mi hijo estaba sufriendo mucho pero era su decisión el haber dejado a Bella atrás

 **Laurent**

Se habían separado así que James la había hecho a un lado sabía que lo haría no había un vínculo real entre ellos solo la devoción que Victoria le profesaba pero era increíble que la hubiese dejado ir victoria era útil o eso solía pensar el

No debía saber los dones de su nueva creación o ya la habría cazado para tenerla de su parte no lo que despertó en James ese día no fue eso, despertó deseo un lazo de compañeros era posesión lo había visto en otros vampiros así que él debía saber que era su compañera la verdadera cuestión aquí era si el pretendía hacerse con ella de ser así eso sería complicado ella estaba muy apegada a los Cullen no podría convencerla

Deje a Irina con los Cullen después de saber del talento de la chica no la quería cerca mío no después de la llamada de Victoria después de todo eso explicaba parte del porque quería verme necesitaba encontrarme con ella sería el último favor que le haría se lo debía además como ella me había recordado era más peligrosa de enemiga que James eso a pesar de ser una mentira tenía algo de verdad puede que ella no fuese tan mortífera como James pero aun así era una amenaza su extraño don le ayudaría a matarme si no la ayudaba fui rumbo al punto de encuentro solo para toparme con James esperándome los había seguido

-vaya no pareces muy feliz de verme Laurent- me dijo sonaba tranquilo pero lo note acechando

-no sabía que estabas aquí me tomaste por sorpresa eso es todo

-vaya no pareces sorprendido luces nervioso

-si bueno no sé cómo terminaron las cosas antes no puedes culparme

-o no lo hago a decir verdad no te guardo ningún rencor se puede decir que estoy hasta agradecido de que estés aquí podrás ayudarme – su tono ahora era de amenaza

-si supongo que puedo – dije tratando de ganar tiempo

-bien quiero que me digas que sabes

-sobre que

-de mi presa

-así que es verdad tú la transformaste

-si

-esta con los Cullen se ha unido a su aquelarre es lo que se aunque supongo que también conoces esa información si estás aquí

-vaya aun no me mientes bien – dijo de pronto estaba mi espalda sostenía mi cabeza con ira trate de defenderme pero era mucho mejor luchador que yo

-está bien si es parte de ese aquelarre creo que victoria la busca

Eso lo calmo sabía que era una patada de ahogado pero eso lo distraería lo suficiente de mi

-como lo sabes

-tiene lógica si la estas siguiendo y ustedes se separaron es porque la remplazaste – le dije no pude evitar el reproche en mi voz

-yo no le prometí nada –me dijo el entretenido

-si bueno ella no lo ve así o eso creo pidió verme necesita mi ayuda

-y vas a dársela al menos en lo que no afecte mi presa

Asentí temía más a James como enemigo Victoria era mortífera pero james me rastrearía era un buen estratega y me destrozaría estaba seguro además que si el me encontraba me mataría de una manera especialmente dolorosa

-bien me agrada ver que tienes tus lealtades en claro ahora cuéntame que sabes de Mia

Le dije todo lo que sabía le sorprendió que fuese tan dotada ahora la deseaba más lo veía en sus ojos pero era una vampiro muy fuerte no tenía idea de cómo la atraparía o como pretendía hacerlo después de todo aunque ese ya no sería mi problema yo había cumplido con lo que él me había pedido información lo que el hiciera sería completamente su problema


	15. Chapter 15

**Mia**

La vida con las Denali resulto ser sorprendentemente tranquila es decir aquí todo era tan blanco tan pacifico tan bello era un cambio refrescante extrañaba a Bella me preguntaba cuando recibiríamos la noticia estaba algo celosa de ella a decir verdad ella ahora estaba con mis amigos o los que solían ser mis amigos los lobos aunque claro con este aspecto seguro me matarían en una abrir y cerrar de ojos ese pensamiento era especialmente doloroso saber que ahora era su enemiga, pensaba también en cuanto tardaría en aparecer Ed lo echaba tanto de menos con la ayuda de Kate y Eleazar había podido controlar más mi don gracias a Kate ahora podía incluso poner pensamientos en la mente de las personas hacerlas actuar como quería confundirlas algo parecido a lo que hace Jane me había comentado Kate eso me aterro pensar en los volturi me producía mucho malestar no habíamos sabido mucho de Ed me preguntaba si en realidad mi llegada había afectado tanto la historia si mi estancia aquí les había arrebatado su feliz final no me lo perdonaría nunca

-deberías salir a cazar luces algo estresada – me comento Irina

-tal vez pero a mis hermanos no les gusta que salga sola -conteste algo borde Irina no me gustaba solo saber que mi familia estaría en peligro por su culpa me hacía odiarla

-pero aquí no hay más que animales estarás bien tienen que darte algo de espacio todos conocemos tu situación pero necesitas ser más independiente –le sonreí tenía razón aunque no estaba segura de que esto hiciese especialmente feliz a Alice ella solía estresarse de sobre manera cada vez que me distanciaba de ellos se estaba volviendo paranoica tratando de vigilar mi futuro y el de Bella al mismo tiempo

-tienes razón podrías avisarles que salí a cazar

-si no te preocupes yo lo hare

 **Alice**

Echaba de menos a Edward aunque aún seguía muy molesta con él si dejara de comportarse como un idiota podríamos estar en casa con Bella en lugar de estar provocándole todo este dolor innecesario llevábamos alrededor de unos 5 meses lejos de ella la extrañaba tanto al igual que Mia éramos tan buenas amigas la actitud de Edward era sumamente errónea nos estaba haciendo daño con esto es que acaso no le interesaba

Mis hermanos se estaban adaptando bien a la vida aquí en Alaska con nuestras primas aunque yo prefería vivir en Forks sin duda aquí siempre había algo de melancolía aunque sin duda había sido una buena idea venir aquí al menos para Mia su don comenzaba a estabilizarse al igual que su control aunque quien sabe que magnitudes alcanzaría su poder realmente constantemente revisaba el futuro buscando a los vulturi viniendo hacia aquí me aterraba que la separaran de nosotros que no la quitaran pero nunca veía nada de eso era reconfortante y a la vez aterrador

A decir verdad me preguntaba donde se había metido la fierecilla

-Jasper has visto a Mia

-no debe de estar con Rose o Emmet

-si tal vez

-viste algo

-no es solo que no me gusta que este sola es

-tranquila seguramente estará practicando si no está con ellos

Pasaron las horas y ni rastro de Mia Rose y Emmet habían salido de caza junto con Carmen y Eleazar, Kate ahora la buscaba junto conmigo y Jasper ya que no había llegado a su entrenamiento

-que sucede –nos preguntó Carlise mientras pasábamos por su lado

-Mia no aparece

-no habrá ido a cazar con Rose

-no me lo habría dicho-conteste

-porque no la llamas

-no contesta Esme

Vi de inmediato como el perfil de Esme se ensombrecía

-oye tampoco he visto a Irina tal vez estén juntas-comento Tanya

Asentí aunque últimamente Irina estaba algo rara con Mia no creía para nada que mi hermana se hubiese ido con ella en especial Irina parecía no gustarle aunque no me había dicho aun porque es verdad que desde que Laurent tuvo que hacer ese repentino viaje ella estaba actuando rara pero no lo entendía pero Mia sabía algo así que a si no le gustaba Irina seguramente sería por algo que haría pese a que mia me había confiado parte de lo que sabía parecía no querer contarme todo la sentía cada vez más confundida distante jasper me lo había confirmado parecía esforzarse por mantener sus estados de ánimo ocultos de él eso le preocupaba yo no veía nada así que lo que fuera que la perturbara ella no tomaba una decisión sobre eso

De pronto vi a Irina ella venía corriendo parecía muy tranquila decidí dejar mis dudas para después

-hola Irina oye has visto a Mia

-o si me pareció verla hace un rato parecía hambrienta así que fue a cazar

-sola –pregunto Esme pude leer su preocupación

-mm si no pretenderán que no lo haga es decir ya no es una neófita necesita ser más independiente después de todo –dijo en un tono que me irrito agradecí que no estuviese Edward aquí estaba segura la clase de pensamientos mezquinos que seguirían e esa clase de afirmaciones

-irina tu sabes del don de esa chica ella es algo inusual no puede salir sola

-kate tú también fuiste inusual en su tiempo y mira que bien saliste necesitan darle algo de espacio a la pobre chica

La mire molesta pude sentir tensarse a Jasper de inmediato y de pronto llego a mí una visión

 _La vi ella estaba cazando perseguía una especie de lobo era una jauría los había alcanzado la vi agazaparse sobre la presa y detenerlo se estaba alimentado parecía tranquila y confiada hasta que un olor la invadió era un olor extraño olía bien era o no eso era un humano pero ella no había cazado un humano la vi girar algo desconcertada y ahí estaba el James_

 _-hola Mia la inmortalidad te ha sentado estupendamente no crees-lo vi rodeándola y la sentí alterarse lo último que vi fue al lobo levitando escuche un grito sumamente agudo y un gruñido pude sentir mucha de su desesperación antes de que la visión terminara_

-que viste Alice

-el la encontró está aquí

Jasper me miro confundido pero no teníamos tiempo él iba a alterarla si lo hacía sería peligroso Edward me lo había dicho su don era peligroso ella no lo controlaba cuando se alteraba ella le tenía miedo a él la perturbaba sentí a Jasper pegado a mis talones

-quien

-James está aquí la encontró –

Lo escuche rugir con fuerza mientras apretaba el paso y sentí a Carlise, kate y a Tanya seguirnos vi como Esme se quedaba haciendo llamadas

 **Esme**

No podía permitirme esto no después de que Edward se fuera para calmarse no podía ese a venir a quitarnos a mi hija no llame de inmediato a Rose sabía que Emmet no me atendería si cazaban en cuanto contesto oí las risas de Emmet y Carmen

-Rose necesitan rastrear a Mia

-que paso-escuche como de inmediato las risas se extinguían y escuchaba los nudillos crujir de Rose

-Alice tuvo una visión el la encontró está aquí con ella –ella debió entender de inmediato ya que no hizo más preguntas sabía porque ese era el miedo que tenía Rose más presente no le preocupaban en demasía los Vulturi no habíamos dado motivos para una visita suya pero James estaba ahí siempre en su mente como en la mía la posibilidad que el regresara que quisiera llevársela que la alterara en realidad estaba en su derecho nuestras leyes eran claras en esto él la creo era parte de su aquelarre a no ser que ella lo desafiara pero Mia le tenía miedo siempre se lo había tenido siempre que era mencionado mi hija se apagaba no sabía porque Mia le tenía tanto miedo y Edward no me lo había querido explicar se había limitado a decirme que simplemente nunca volvería a estar tan cerca de su hermana así que no importaba en realidad

-donde la vio

-no lo sé Alice tuvo la visión y salió en su busca ella fue a cazar sola Rose

-no –escuche solo el rugido de mi hija y la comunicación se corto

 **Emmet**

Escuche el rugido de Rose y la vi cargar con toda su velocidad hacia el bosque la vi tratando de captar un aroma

-que buscas –le dije cuando logramos alcanzarla

 **Mia**

-ella está en – me detuve cuando sus ojos me miraron ella no estaba en casa ella estaba en problemas Rose estaba furiosa podía leerlo en sus ojos la mire interrogante mientras apretábamos el paso sentía a Carmen y Eleazar seguirnos confundidos

-él está aquí la encontró Alice tuvo una visión –lo entendí todo James estaba aquí la había venido a buscar no lo dejaría no esta vez no se saldría con la suya esta vez llegaríamos a tiempo

-no importa esta vez no va a escapar –vi a Rose asentir Carmen y Eleazar nos siguieron después de unos kilómetros detecte el olor de Mia esa esencia demasiado dulce incluso para ser una vampira y la seguí sentí otro aroma sangre humana pero Mia no cazaba humanos su control era mejor que el nuestro qué demonios había pasado


	16. Chapter 16

**Mia**

Estaba alimentándome del lobo cuando de pronto escuche ruidos a mi alrededor había humanos en la zona pero estaban muy lejos me había asegurado de ello Edward me había dicho que no debía cazar cerca de ellos aunque con mi control tal vez no corrían peligro aunque yo no le apostaría a eso de pronto lo olí esa esencia ese olor tan exquisito era sangre humana pero ellos estaban muy lejos me gire confundida y ahí a mis pies estaba el cuerpo agonizante de una mujer me miraba con los ojos presa del pánico sus pensamientos me golpearon de inmediato al igual que su grito de terror al verme inclinada sobre el lobo

"es un monstruo igual que él estaba alimentándose de esos lobos va a matarme"

Sus pensamientos me taladraban trataba de centrarme pero no sabía que era esto porque estaba esta criatura frente a mi olí otra esencia una perteneciente a un vampiro lo sabía era dulce y a la vez penetrante como un aroma de bosque era embriagadora y tan diferente a la de mis hermanos y de pronto lo vi ahí estaba él estaba mucho más impresionante de cómo lo recordaba claro lo había visto con ojos de humana ahora lo veía bien del todo era rubio y fornido era como una estatua perfecta como mis hermanos pero su semblante reflejaba peligro un cazador tenía marcas de batalla como Jasper pero Jasper no me daba miedo el sí, había algo en él que te lo alertaba me miraba calculadoramente con sus ojos esos ojos rojos que me había perseguido en pensamiento intente retroceder alejarme asustada comenzaba a sentir como el control de mis poderes escapaba de mi lo último que quería era escuchar sus pensamientos vi como a mi alrededor las cosas comenzaban a levitar agradecí que él no lo notara parecía estar enfocando su atención en mi necesitaba salir de aquí volvía a sentirme una humana indefensa sin poder para combatirlo aterrada e indefensa atrapada

-hola Mia la inmortalidad te ha sentado estupendamente no crees- me dijo mientras me rodeaba me estaba acechando sostuvo a la mujer que aun agonizaba cerré mi mente no quería nada suyo cerca de mí no después de recordar esas manos sobre mi cuerpo no necesitaba eso recordaba su lengua su cuerpo pegado al mío pero a la vez sentía ese deseo enfermo que había crecido en mi me asquee de mi misma tenía que escapar

-sabes es deprimente para un vampiro que su creación no se alimente como es debido –dijo tendiéndome a la temblorosa mujer los pensamientos y suplicas de esta ahora me confundían no sabía si los escuchaba en mi mente o en el exterior no era capaz de calmarme

-no me mates por favor no me mates- escuchaba sus ruegos y sollozos

"porque le ruego va amatarme de todas formas" oía la desesperación de su voz en mi mente me retorcí hacia atrás tratando de protegerme de ese dolor que escuchaba en sus palabras de la culpa que me invadía al estar cerca de ella al saber que iba a morir

-vamos querida no querrás ser una de nosotros débil no crees es mejor estar fuerte después de todo nos espera un largo viaje – me dijo el aun sonriendo sosteniendo a la mujer ese comentario me conmociono más sentí como mi presa el lobo esta vez salía despedido hacia atrás el me miro divertido no parecía sorprendido

-vaya te molesta que este viva o es que no tienes hambre si es así – la tomo del cuello la mujer profirió un último grito y se desplomo sin vida me tiro el cuerpo

-no me mires así querida no quisiste alimentarte de ella tal vez prefieras presas más jóvenes vi unos niños por ahí – me dijo conservando su tono jovial ante mi horrorizada expresión

"no importa que tanto me temas eres mi vampira soy tu creador" me llego su pensamiento fuerte y claro me estremecí ante esa idea lo vi sonreír lo sabía conocía mi poder pude verlo en sus ojos estaba perdida no había escapatoria no podía superarlo en una carrera no en mi estado de pánico aunque tenía que intentarlo

-vaya en realidad eres maravillosa así que es cierto puedes leerme que conveniente entonces sabes que nada que intentes va a funcionar verdad sabes soy más fuerte que tu – me dijo mientras se acercaba más hasta estar a mi lado me paralizo el miedo tenía muy presente cuando me había transformado todo ese dolor que él me había provocado la confusión rondaba mi mente el fuego ese fuego abrazador sobre todo

-soy más rápido –se acercaba más a mi tomo mi cabello con una de sus manos y lo olio me recorrió un escalofrió

Tuve un impulso de pánico corrí tratando de escapar pero era verdad era más fuerte que yo también era más rápido trate de defenderme pero fue inútil era un buen peleador y yo no había sido entrenada para luchar me derribo fácilmente aprisionándome contra el piso estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre mi estaba disfrutando de la situación podía leerlo en su rostro no quería entrar en su mente no lo quería cerca estaba aterrada y sin embargo había otra emoción en mi interior algo más primitivo moviéndose dentro de mi aunque mi pánico no dejaba que esa sensación me invadiera

Descanso una de sus manos sobre mi rostro y lo recorrió despacio su toque me hizo estremecerme de inmediato era escalofriante y sin embargo no deseaba que se apartarse de mí al menos mi cuerpo lo quería ahí mi mente era otra cosa un caos estaba haciendo estallar arboles a la redonda de pronto me golpeo de nuevo su aroma me resultaba embriagador ahora que lo tenía cerca era una droga sentí como tiraba fuerte de mi rostro y me levantaba estaba empezando a levitar objetos aleatorios a mi alrededor estaba muy alterada el parecía muy divertido

-mia –fue lo único que pronuncio antes de que sus labios se apoderaran de los míos su beso fue posesivo salvaje sentí de nuevo ese fuego abrazador que me había consumido en mi transformación el pánico se apodero de mi paralizándome dejándome como una muñeca rota una presa a la merced de su cazador sentí como me mordía con fuerza cuando no correspondí su contacto eso me hizo reaccionar comencé a forcejear a golpearlo quería apartarlo de mi

Lo sentí morderme en el cuello para someterme mientras me besaba impactándome contra un árbol en algún punto me había levantado estaba a su merced mi confundida mente era incapaz de hilar más de un pensamiento sentía su deseo y me sorprendí a mí misma queriendo más de él queriéndolo todo de él queriendo estar con él

Ese pensamiento me aterrorizo yo era virgen como humana jamás había estado con alguien y no quería estar con él sin importar lo mucho que mi cuerpo deseara esto mi mente estaba aterrada peleaba con el pero era inútil era mucho más fuerte que yo y mi pánico no me ayudaba

Destrozo mi ropa y estaba encima mío en la nieve mientras yo me retorcía y lo arañaba y golpeaba cada vez más fuerte no quería esto no así no, muchos árboles comenzaron a explotar a nuestro alrededor no pareció importarle me sometió fuertemente y paso lo que debía fue terrible sentí como el dolor me rompía como de haber sido capaz de llorar lo hubiese hecho silencio mis gritos con su boca sentí tanto dolor más que cuando me transformo estaba rota le suplique que parara ya no tenía fuerza para pelear con él

-parar pero no entiendes eres mía y no quiero parar – me susurro mientras seguía me sentía hueca tan sola tan utilizada tan destruida tan débil los arboles dejaron de levitar me quede vacía el debió sentirlo pero no se detuvo sacio todo su deseo y cuando termino solo me miro con burla en sus ojos

-o fue tu primera vez no te preocupes mejorara siempre lo hace debemos irnos – dijo mientras me levantaba no me resiste no podía estaba rota ya no me quedaba fuerza para hacerlo

 **Jasper**

Seguía a Alice en su frenética carrera no sabía que había pasado pero estaba preocupada se lo notaba en el rostro note como de pronto su semblante cambiaba de preocupado a furioso la escuche rugir nunca la había visto tan furiosa destruyo en su carrera todo lo que se interpuso James estaba muerto no tenía dudas de que ella lo acabaría su ira era tanta nunca la había sentido así tan molesta tan deseaba sangre estaba deseando descuartizar a James lo sentía su paso era más que frenético cuando llegamos lo vi estaba desnudo sostenía a Mia quien estaba

-No –gruñí al entender él había me miro con burla mientras apretaba a Mia contra él ella no se resistió era como si no estuviese ahí estaba ida

No tuve tiempo de atacarlo Alice lo hizo estaba fuera de sí note como su semblante de burla cambiaba ella era rápida podía prever sus movimientos no lograría esquivarla trato de huir pero ella lo seguía era rápido más que nosotros pero Mia no le ayudaba note como me miraba vacía su mirada hueca no hacía más que alimentar mi rabia escuchamos un impacto fuerte y vi como Alice sonreía tétrica vi a Emmet gruñir mientras se fijaba en el aspecto de Mia Rose pude escucharla sisear no ella estaba más molesta que Alice note como no esperaría lo iba a matar vi cómo nos miró con amargura escuche a Alice crujir los nudillos mientras lo rodeábamos

Sujeto la cabeza de Mia como si fuese a arrancarla

-no se acerquen o la mato

Pude ver como mis hermanos se detenían agradecí que ni Esme ni Carlise estuviesen aquí vi el dolor en los ojos de Mia y como ella trataba de soltarse seguía hueca pero veía como su rostro nos miraba con preocupación note como miraba a Rose intensamente y todo fue muy rápido

 **Mia**

Sentí cuando mis hermanos acorralaron a James pensé que había terminado entonces amenazó con matarme eso me lastimo más que como ya lo había hecho sentí como me recorría un dolor intenso más que el de mi transformación más que el que acaba de experimentar tras su violación porque no lo hacía ya estaba terminada que me matará y ya sin embargo lo sentí retroceder complacido con la falta de acción de mis hermanos disfrutando su dolor eso me molesto más que otra cosa me fije en la cara de Alice estaba fuera de si no podía llegara ella a través de su rabia ni a Jasper o a Emmet estaba muy molestos y dolidos entonces alcance la conciencia de Rose era la única que parecía estable furiosa si pero estable

" _Rose"_

 _"nena estas bien todo va a estar bien cálmate"-_ sentí su urgencia en mi mente mire el árbol tras ella y le enseñe mi plan la sentí feliz de recuperarme aun rota y mancillada aparte esos pensamientos no podría hacerlo si me desplomaba de nuevo quería estar lejos de él tenía que alejarme de este ser demoniaco aunque una parte de mi cuerpo estaba cómoda con él sin embargo mi odio haca el en este momento era demasiado para pensar en ello

Levite el árbol y nos impactó su sorpresa fue la suficiente para que me soltara Rose me atrapo en el aire y huyo conmigo en brazos escuche su rugido y el de mis hermanos la cacería había comenzado no sabía como terminaría no importaba estaba feliz con Rose me abrace a ella con fuerza no quería verlo de nuevo quería que lo mataran quería llorar y no podía

Rose me llevo con Esme está al verme se tiro al piso destruida pude notarlo y me sentí aun peor tal vez debí haberme ido con el rastreador mi familia sufriría menos de esa forma

 **Esme**

No habían vuelto estaba con Carlise él había regresado al no encontrar a Mia o por si ella lograba huir y necesitaba ayuda para deshacerse de james vimos llegar a Rose Kate y Tanya miraron horrorizadas el cuerpo de mi hija estaba desnuda y tenía marcas de mordidas y entonces lo entendí cuando vi el rostro de Rose y escuche a lo lejos los rugidos de mis otros hijos ese monstruo sentí ganas de ayudar a darle cacería un instinto primitivo de venganza lo sentí recorrerme nunca había odiado a nadie en mi vida que poderosa sensación era esta vi a Carlise y leí el mismo odio en sus pupilas que reflejaban las mías sentía nuestras primas correr hacia Rose la sacaron de sus manos y vi a mi hija mayor correr rumbo a la caza sentí miedo pero quería que lo destrozaran

-Esme – la escuche murmurar el tono de su voz me derrumbo su alegría al decir mi nombre no estaba la abrace con fuerza mientras caminábamos a casa ya dentro Carlise la reviso la dejamos sola un momento ya que nosotros no dormíamos tal vez eso le ayudara a calmarse

-como esta –pregunte después de que Tanya dejo la habitación donde ella y kate habían estado con ella tratando de calmarla incluso Irina había estado ahí se veía realmente culpable por lo sucedido

Vi llegar a mis hijos después de un rato note que rose estaba furiosa al igual que Alice nunca la había visto tan molesta

-escapo –fue lo único que logro decir Emmet

-fue mi culpa –

-no en realidad Rose el maldito tiene más fuerza que nosotros y contaba con un plan de huida no pudimos verlo venir –le dijo Jasper quien sonaba muy frio

-como esta Mia

-como cabría esperar físicamente sanara en realidad nuestros cuerpos son resistentes lo saben pero el dolor emocional

Rose rugió frustrada

-no somos presas esto no debería pasarle – dijo Emmet

Alice tenía los ojos en blanco revisando

-cálmate es mejor ver como esta Mia – le susurro Jasper tratando de calmarla

-debe odiarme

-no creo que lo haga

-le falle jas ella

Mia salió de su cuarto y nos miro había tanto dolor en sus ojos que hubiese dado yo por arrancar esa expresión de su rostro por regresar el tiempo por evitarle esto de haber podido llorar lo hubiese hecho

-no te odio no en realidad – vi como Mia abrazaba a Alice a todos sus hermanos y por un momento agradecí que Edward no estuviese aquí el sin duda no hubiera podido soportar esto


	17. Chapter 17

**Mia**

Los días después del ataque fueron duros mis hermanos aún se culpaban aunque en realidad no había sido culpa de nadie solo de ese infeliz pensar en James me dolía mucho más de lo que me asustaba ahora cada vez que recordaba la forma en que me había ultrajado como no le había importado mi dolor eso me quebraba no entendía él porque pero me lastimaba demasiado pensar en él

Notaba como Eleazar me miraba confuso a veces parecía bastante preocupado al igual que mi padre aunque no los culpaba lo único bueno del ataque era que después de él pocas cosas lograban alterarme lo suficiente para que perdiera el control me reí de esto con amargura salí para alcanzar a mis hermanos para cazar el tener a Rose conmigo había sido invaluable me había sentido apoyada protegida cuando me conto que ella había sufrido lo mismo y había logrado salir adelante una pequeña esperanza crecía en mi

 **Carlise**

Me senté junto con Eleazar él estaba preocupado por el estado de Mia aunque yo no entendía porque

-Eleazar no entiendo ella parece más estable sin embargo tu estas más reticente a creer que está mejor

-es solo que

-dilo amigo es lo mejor podre asimilarlo además de que si es algo que la lastimara es mejor saberlo lo enfrentaremos juntos

-eso es lo peor no pueden ayudarla en esto

Eso me confundió Mia estaba mejor ya al menos era capaz de dejar que sus hermanos la abrazaran y no parecía tan estado de alerta como antes aunque se la notaba más triste

-ese vampiro su creador

-no lo nombres –Eleazar suspiro derrotado

-él es su compañero –lo mire horrorizado

Eso explicaba el estado de mi hija por eso parecía tan afectada la simple violación era un acto terrible pero que esa viniera del que ella reconocía como su compañero como su pareja solo empeoraba las cosas

-crees que él lo sepa que son

-no lo creo si entendiera lo que eran dudo mucho que hubiese actuado de la manera que lo hizo la culpa debe molestarlo ahora también al menos ten por seguro que sufre como tu hija

Me tome el pelo molesto no podíamos solo matarlo eso destruiría a Mia si ese ser repugnante era su pareja mi hija estaba condenada

 **James**

Después de abandonar a Mia de nuevo estaba frustrado y furioso nunca había tenido tanto odio en mi vida sus hermanos me habían acorralado de no ser por mi plan de escape esa vampira la rubia me hubiese destrozado vi la herida que tenía bueno la marca en el brazo la vidente casi me lo arranca curioso que una pequeñina como ella fuese tan salvaje sin embargo después de que consume mi deseo me sentía extrañamente vacío hueco como si hubiese roto algo dentro de mi

Estaba frustrado me había desahogado con humanas quienes obvio después eran mi cena pero deseaba a Mia mucho más que antes pero me sentía furioso por cómo habían pasado las cosas bueno ya vería como llevármela después de todo la idea de los vulturi cruzo mi mente pero ellos no me inspiraban confianza además estaban esos rumores de los clanes aniquilados por bueno eran rumores después de todo pero no me expondría a perder a Mia cuando esa idea cruzo mi mente la realidad me golpeo y sentí soledad y dolor mucho más dolor que el que recordaba en las décadas que había vivido ella era mi vampira y yo la había dañado ella era mi compañera después de todo por eso dolía me reí con amargura ni si quiera los Cullen podía separar un lazo de compañeros pero le había hecho tanto daño seguro preferiría quitarse la vida a estar una eternidad a mi lado

 **Mia**

Los meses seguían pasando estaba mejor aunque ese dolor en mi pecho era más grande ahora aunque bien podía ignorarlo al estar con mi familia podía ser yo de nuevo agradecía que Ed no estuviese para ver mis ideas más oscuras y los pensamientos que me rondaban a veces

Estaba mejor más fuerte más decidida si volvía a encontrarme a James yo misma lo acabaría ya no era esa débil humana ni esa impresionable neófita dominaba mis poderes ahora me había enfocado en eso para distraerme de los recuerdos dolorosos y ahora no dudaría en atacarlo con todo lo que tuviese aunque la idea de dañarlo me causaba malestar aunque al recordar el daño que él me había hecho desechaba esa idea

Ed no llamaba casi la vez que lo había hecho Tanya no había querido contarle lo sucedido lo prefería así debía seguir sufriendo por Bella no necesitaba que su inestable hermanita lo incomodara

Recibimos la llamada esa que activaría todo salimos Alice y yo a confirma si Bella estaba muerta sabía que no lo estaría pero era mejor asegurarnos llegamos a su casa y entramos Alice estaba estresada lo notaba debía ver los planes de Ed de matarse a si mismo

 **Bella**

Estaba rumbo a casa con Jacob después de ese salto al acantilado podía oír aun la voz aterciopelada de Edward en mi mente se feliz que quería decir eso porque de pronto sentí como una ráfaga entraba en el coche que mi mejor amigo conducía lo vi tensarse

-mierda

-que pasa jake

-vampiro

Me estremecí después del ataque de Laurent hace un mes estaba más susceptible victoria el me lo había dicho ella estaba ahí afuera esperándome cazándome esperando su oportunidad para acabar conmigo

-como lo sabes

-puedo olerlos son dos por lo menos

-te saco de aquí o entro en fase – lo oí discutir con el mismo

-te saco de aquí –decidió cuando ya llegábamos a casa sentí el auto derrapar y alumbrar a otro estacionado frente a mi casa era su auto de Carlise era el mercedes

-para

-que

-no es victoria quiero volver es el auto de Carlise son los cullen

Sentí como se estremecía ante la mención de los vampiros

-relájate estará bien – de pronto recordé él no sabía que Mia era uno de ellos no se lo había contado era el secreto de Mia y aunque no habían violado el tratado sabía que no lo entenderían pensarían que ellos la cambiaron le harían daño ya había escuchado a Sam discutir esto

-si relájate –le oí mascullar molesto sin prestarme atención

Comenzaba a formarme ilusiones baratas en mi cabeza de verlo no podía ser el pero no podía refrenar estas ilusiones

-hay dos chupasangres en tu casa y tú quieres volver – me pregunto ahora incrédulo y molesto ignore su tono

-si por supuesto

-no

-que

-no puedo si quieres volver hazlo tu sola esto cambia las cosas no podemos estar en su territorio te lo dije – me dijo ahora molesto

-esto no es la guerra jake

-no bella esto lo cambia todo debo hablar con Sam lo siento bella se cuidadosa – me dijo bajando del auto y echando a correr lo vi temblar antes de salir de mi asombro para llamarlo de vuelta

Mire de nuevo el auto no tenía dudas era su auto pero si esto era una trampa si no eran ellos si era victoria me estremeció ese pensamiento cuando abrí mi puerta me temblaba la mano y de pronto las vi estaban en el centro de mi sala tan perfectas y hermosas como la última vez eran Alice y Mia me tire a sus brazos de inmediato apretándolas esperando que no fuese otro de mis sueños

Sentí como Alice me soltaba y Mia me regresaba el abrazo sentí sus aromas el de Alice floral pero tan poco común y el de Mia el de ella tan dulce tan único mi memoria no les había hecho justicia

-las eche de menos yo

Comencé a llorar no podía detenerme

-había olvidado lo efusiva que eres – me susurro Alice mientras me acunaba note a Mia apartarse un poco y vi su semblante estaba distinta como si la chica que era mi amiga siguiera ahí pero sepultada la mire interrogante

-no quiero ser brusca pero puedes explicarme cómo es que sigues viva

-me viste caer

Me sorprendí así que ella me había visto oí bufar a Mia claro que lo habían visto

-no te vio saltar- me soltó Mia en reproche

-le dije que esto pasaría pero nunca escucha a nadie es un maldito necio si escuchara a los demás no tendríamos este problema ahora

-bella me lo prometió deja de ver en su futuro – Alice imito a la perfección su voz que sentí como el dolor me atravesaba

-en qué demonios estabas pensando Bella que como pudiste hacer algo así a Charlie a mi hermano si quiera te paraste a pensar en cómo esto lastimaría a Edward- me echo en la cara Mia mientras estallaban unos platos en la cocina vi como Alice la miraba impresionada y como Mia se tomaba la cabeza en las manos y respiraba con fuerza

-yo no trataba de suicidarme-complete con una voz algo culpable

Escuche bufar a Alice incrédula

-no en verdad veras mis nuevos amigos algunos de ellos hacen este salto y parecía divertido y yo además como te atreves a cuestionarme Mia tú ya lo habías probado jake me lo dijo-le eche en cara escuche como Alice apretaba los dientes furiosa y a Mia retroceder un poco aunque apareció una sombra de la sonrisa que solía tener que le había pasado a mi amiga

-ese no es el punto isabella en que estabas pensando al hacerlo tu

\- pensé que sería seguro no calcule la marea y todo pero – trate de explicar hasta que el timbrazo del teléfono me distrajo

No dejaba de mirar a Mia estaba distante tan fría era como si una extraña estuviese en su cuerpo

-Mia pasa algo

Ella negó y cambio el tema no molesta solo triste que demonios le había pasado a mi mejor amiga las mire interrogante sin embargo fue Alice quien me contesto

-lo mejor sería que no lo supieses por ahora Bella – me dijo Alice algo preocupada

-pero –cuestione Mia negó

-y bien Bella en que estabas pensando- me presiono Alice un poco más tranquila

-bueno yo solo quise probar algo nuevo pero debiste ver a Jacob mi mejor amigo el me saco-vi como Mia solo asentía para sí misma

Alice negó con la cabeza

-en verdad Alice no estaba sola estaba con mi mejor amigo Jacob Black el me saco del agua en realidad estuve muy poco tiempo en ella

Alice asintió y me miro preocupada

-que

-no sé, no sé qué pueda significar no vi a nadie ahí contigo bella

-bueno pero no estoy muerta

-eso no excusa no sé cómo mi hermano pudo comportarse así es un necio nunca he visto a alguien con tal disposición a jugarse la vida- me dijo algo sarcástica Mia de pronto la vi sonreír por un instante fue como si la antigua Mia estuviese ahí pero de inmediato desapareció

-pero sobreviví –me miro entornando los ojos de pronto pareció caer en la cuenta de algo más

-si las corrientes eran fuertes para ti cómo se las arreglo ese tal Jacob –me dijo dudosa Alice

-él es fuerte –conteste algo vagamente no sabía que hacer no quería traicionar a Jacob pero ellos ya sabían de Alice y los cullen lo justo sería que ellos supieran a su vez de los quileutes claro no sabían que ahora Mia era uno de ellos pero eso les traería problemas no lo creía

-él es algo así como un hombre lobo veras él y su tribu se transforman cuando hay vampiro cerca y Carlise los conoce sello un pacto con ellos hace tiempo tal vez ya estabas con ellos cuando eso paso – le explico Mia al ver mi preocupación la mire interrogante ella solo me miro distraída

Alice asintió ahora parecía entenderlo todo me intrigaba como Mia sabía esas cosas pero recordé que ella conocía a Sam y los chicos de antes que yo ella conoció a Sam cuando este acababa de convertirse

-eso explica el olor

-el olor

-así es hueles fatal – me aclaro Mia divertida por primera vez en la noche Alice asintió con disgusto

-supongo entonces que tú no estabas con Carlise la última vez –dije mirando a Alice ella asintió parecía preocupada

\- no aun no pero dime desde cuando pasa esto

-hace poco tiempo

-eso es peor un licántropo joven Edward tiene razón eres un imán para el peligro jamás debió dejarte atrás es como si te las arreglaras para encontrar el peligro más cercano

 **Mia**

Bella nos relató lo sucedido así que la historia seguía su curso al parecer el que yo estuviese aquí no había afectado en nada la historia aun los hechos se desenvolvían como debía ser solo que ahora victoria tenía más objetivos sabía que venía la llamada de Ed si no es que ya había pasado la duda es si debía ir o no a Italia con Alice y Bella la idea de los vulturi aún me aterraba pero el que no llegásemos a tiempo para salvar a Ed me aterraba más que tal si cambiaba algo el tiempo el lugar no podía quedarme al margen de esto sabía que a Edward no le sentaría nada bien verme no después de

Refrene de inmediato el pensamiento no quería volver a sentir eso derrumbarme pude sentir que perdía un poco el control y como se levitaban algunos objetos Bella los miraba fascinada saque a james de mi cabeza y lo puse en un rincón de esta donde no pudiese alterarme tenía que ir por Ed de cualquier forma iba a verme en sus recuerdos el que estuviese o no presente no haría una diferencia de cualquier manera

El teléfono sonó ese sin duda era Jacob vi como Bella fruncía el ceño en cuanto contestaba podía oír claramente su voz a través del auricular

-jake –oí saludar confusa a Bella

-no aún estoy aquí viva –la oí resoplar molesta

-claro que aún soy humana Jacob no seas infantil

-ese es el licántropo –pregunto Alice asentí sentí su agarre en mi mano hacerme daño Alice no solía tensarse a menudo pero después de no haber logrado evitar lo de James estaba un poco más psicópata que antes

Cuando Bella regreso nos pidió que nos quedáramos a Alice y a mí la mire confusa sabía que debíamos partir para Italia pero como explicárselos espera a que Bella durmiese esa noche quería contárselo solo a Alice aunque sabía que Bella debía venir salimos a desayunar a la mañana siguiente y les conté lo que pasaría Alice no me cuestiono ya que cuando volvíamos a casa tuvo la visión de Ed debíamos salir de inmediato

Pero asentí vi su pregunta Bella debía venir llegaríamos a tiempo asentí pero estaba confusa debíamos partir ahora incluso antes de la llamada de Rose no podíamos esperarla me sentí mal al pensar que eso lastimaría a Rose pero era lo mejor no quería que Ed corriera ningún peligro

Mientras viajábamos a Italia mi único pensamiento era si llegaríamos o no a tiempo para evitar una catástrofe el amigo de Charlie había fallecido la llamada de Ed como había olvidado algo tan importante después del ataque estaba comenzando a olvidar piezas de información vital importantes me sentí tan frustrada pero no podíamos hacer nada no nos habíamos topado con Jacob al menos no aún lo agradecía no sabía cómo tomarían los lobos el que fuese una vampira y mi familia no estaba para más dramas

Alice estaba aterrada después de que jasper la llamo tuvo una visión de que pasaría si los chicos nos alcanzaban la mire preocupada y negué ella asintió no los dejaríamos participar mi don era más fuerte aunque Bella no alcanzará a Ed yo podía detenerlo lo suficiente para que nos escuchase

Mientras íbamos en el avión Bella cuestionaba a Alice de porque no transformarla oía sus razonamientos pero Ed tenía razón él la amaba como humana y yo no podía si no tenerle envidia ella viviría no sería eterna pero sería ella vería a su familia aunque la historia siguiese su marcha ella sería feliz un tiempo reprimí esos pensamientos mezquinos no era su culpa en realidad y era bastante egoísta mi actitud

Robamos un auto para alcanzar a mi psicópata hermano afortunadamente Ed siempre había sido dramático después de que los Vulturi se negaran a matarlo decidió exponerse en plena plaza en medio de los festejos llegamos Bella salió disparada tratando de alcanzarlo pero él pensaba delirar

 _"Ed escúchame detente está viva detente"_

Gritaba mentalmente pero era imposible mi voz no lo alcanzaba del todo me estaba bloqueando estaba confundido Bella logró quitarlo de la luz pero él seguía incrédulo entonces los vi los matones de Aro rodeaban a mi hermano y mi amiga pude oír sus mezquinos pensamientos el cómo destriparían a Bella como disfrutarían matar a Ed sentí tanta ira que exploto un auto en las afueras de la catedral por suerte no le dieron importancia claro el premio gordo era ahora mi hermano

Alice me tomo de la mano y nos acercamos la mire confusa pero ella solo me sonrió radiante

-esto va a ser divertido peligroso pero divertido

Los alcanzamos y mi hermano detuvo el conflicto mire a los vampiros estudiarme mirarme con evidente curiosidad y vi el rostro de mi hermano incrédulo y preocupado mientras los seguíamos y el apretaba contra si a Bella

 _"qué demonios te paso"_

 _"también te he echado de menos"_

 _"no cambies el tema"_

 _"no es el mejor momento para esto sabes"_

 _"aun así quiero saberlo"_

 _Ed trato de explorar mi mente y vio retazos de lo sucedido lo escuche rugir furioso_

 _"pensaran que es con ellos cálmate"_

 _"no volverá a tocarte está muerto"_

 _"si pero no serás tú quien lo haga"_

 _"ya veremos"_


	18. Chapter 18

**Edward**

Mientras seguíamos a los matones de Aro como apropiadamente mi hermana había bautizado a Félix y Dimitri pude ver partes de lo que le había sucedido lo que ese infeliz le había hecho no me lo mostro todo a decir verdad estoy seguro que ni si quiera era su intención mostrarme nada solo que estaba preocupada y eso la distraía en cuanto saliera de aquí lo iba a matar bueno eso si Jasper y Rose no lo habían hecho ya cuando yo volviera

Mire a Mia tan diferente tan fría tan apagada había más que esto ahí solo que eso se me escapaba pero esa parte de ese dolor que estaba ocultando no era el mejor momento para analizar esto pero sin duda lo haría llegamos frente a los tres antiguos quienes nos miraron con sospecha, adoración y aburrimiento

Mire a jane quien nos observaba con aburrimiento también al igual que su hermano

-vaya vean esto queridos míos envié por uno y me traen 3 y medio-dijo con alegría Aro mientras posaba su mirada en Alice y Mia no sabía del alcance de los poderes de mi hermanita ya que ni yo los conocía pero veía la avaricia en sus ojos al mirarla como cuando miraba a Alice

-Así es maestro Edward pareces de mejor humor ahora- me comento alec entre risas

-un poco

-esa es la causante de todo el problema – pregunto Jane mirando con malevolencia a Bella

 **Mia**

Veía como los vampiros provocaban a Ed presionando sus botones lo vi sonreír forzadamente tras la pregunta de Jane y luego tensarse tras la amenaza de dimitri

Vi como Alice le sujetaba la mano mientras yo contaba tratando de calmarme si perdía el control de mis poderes aquí estábamos muertos

-vamos queridos no debemos tensarnos hoy es un día de celebración después de todo no era yo quien decía que exagerabas Edward no agradeces que hayamos denegado tu petición

-si Aro lo celebró

-querida como sucedió esto tu hermano solía pensar que eras infalible Alice

-no yo infalible que va a menudo causo más problemas que los que soluciono

-o no seas tan modesta querida he visto parte de tus poderes Alice y créeme nunca había visto un don tan maravilloso como el tuyo salvo tal vez un poco el de tu otra hermana Mia no debes tener ni el año verdad

Vi a mi hermana tensarse y sentí más ira estaba cansada de esto de tener miedo de estar agachada y estaba alterada Aro nos miraba ahora divertido y fingiendo algo de vergüenza vaya hipócrita maldito mentiroso

-o lamentaran esto pero es que siento que ya las conociera su hermano me las presento ayer de una forma un poco peculiar verán comparto el talento de su hermano aunque de forma un poco más limitada aunque más poderosa también

-eso es un eufemismo – dijo Edward un poco seco mientras explicaba

-Aro necesita del contacto físico para oír tus pensamientos pero llega mucho más lejos que yo, ya que yo solo oigo lo que pasa por la mente en ese momento sin embargo él es capaz de oír todo pensamiento que esa persona hay podido tener Alice miró preocupada en mi dirección y vi a mi hermano solo asentir

Mientras tanto los ancianos nos miraban pude ver la tristeza con que los ojos de uno de ellos se posaban en mi

Ed también y me miro sorprendido mientras Alice lo miraba interrogante

-Marco ve las relaciones y está sorprendido con las nuestras

Mire con burla a Ed ya que Alice y yo siempre lo habíamos tenido claro

-vaya como puedes estar con ella tan cerca

-no sin esfuerzo

-pero aun así la tua cantate


End file.
